Point de vue très subjectif
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Une version ... à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains ! La Quatrième Dimension a débarqué en Grèce !
1. Visite guidée de Saint Seiya

Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, point de vue très subjectif … et encore ,

Warning : Homophobes et sains d'esprits s'abstenir ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas les bienvenus !

Bien sûr, les persos ne nous appartiennent pas ! C'est pas une nouveauté !

Comment en arriver là ? Tout d'abord, Laure voulut un rappel des Chevaliers du Zodiaque car elle s'apprêtait à « consommer » le manga Saint Seiya G (où l'on mentionne surtout ceux en or !). En début de thérapie de choc (C'est bien le terme à utiliser !) pour rattraper le coup, Flo s'est « dévouée » pour lui faire un « petit topo » qui a commencé par les signes zodiacaux puis, le possesseur de chaque armure. Il a semblé opportun d'ajouter une « brève » description pour chacun qui s'est transformée en dialogue … parodique par la suite où se sont « incrustés » les chevaliers de bronze ! Pour finir, il fallait quand même passer par la maison du Grand Pope et résumer le « bordel » engendré ! Vous savez ce qui vous attend … en théorie ! Passons à la pratique !

Pour précision, même après avoir parcouru de ses yeux curieux ce « machin », ça n'a pas dégoûtée Laure de lire Saint Seiya G … Ca l'y a même encouragé ! Bizarre … Vous avez dit « Bizarre » ? Comme c'est bizarre ! Mdr ! « Bonne » lecture !

Bélier : Mû (Flo : Télékinésiste, il a deux points sur le front. C'est le disciple de Sion, Grand Pope assassiné par Saga et le maître de Kiki ! L'est trop kawai ! Kiki (tout sourire) : Arigato ! Mû (surgissant comme un diable de sa boîte !) : KIKI ! TON ENTRAINEMENT ! Kiki : J'Y VOLE ! Au sens propre comme au figuré par un Bélier furieux ! Flo : J'vais passer à la suite, moi !)

Taureau : Aldébaran (Flo : La force brute ! Il lui manque une corne … coupée par Seiya ! Aldébaran : RENDS-MOI MA CORNE ! Seiya : C'EST MON TROPHEE, J'LE GARDE ! Flo : … Et ils sont sensés nous protéger ! Pauvres de nous !)

Gémeaux : Saga (Flo : Il a enfermé son jumeau, Kanon, au cap Sounion car il voulait prendre le pouvoir … Ce qui n'a pas empêché son côté démoniaque de le faire à sa place ! Kanon pouffe tandis que Saga fulmine. Saga (les cheveux devenus noirs) : Tu veux aller dans une dimension parallèle ? Flo : Euh … Nan ! (L'ignorant royalement, avec un sourire, à Kanon ne comprenant plus rien et les pieds sur la table, pour info !) Poursuivons ! Kanon devint Dragon des Mers, un général de Poséidon ! Il a foutu une merde monstre dans les sagas Asgard et Poséidon ! Kanon : FLOOOOOOOOOO ! Flo : C'est bizarre mais, j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas m'être pas faite d'amis, là. Ouais mais, bon, pas besoin de préciser pendant trente plombes que je l'adore ! Un silence suivit. Saga : J'ai tué le Grand Pope, pour n'en citer qu'un de vraiment connu et j'ai pris sa place … Kanon : J'ai été enfermé au cap Sounion où j'ai failli devenir dingue … Kanon/Saga : Mais, face à « Elle », c'est nous qui avons besoin d'un psy ? Flo : KANNONNNN ! SAAAGAAAA !)

Cancer : Death Mask (Flo : Il porte bien son "surnom" de Masque de Mort pour ceux qui font, comme moi, une allergie chronique à l'anglais ! Le fanatique des cadavres … Sa maison est « décorée » avec les visages des personnes qu'il a tuées … Y en a par terre, sur les murs et jusque sur le plafond ! Death Mask : Alors, il paraît que t'aimes bien les psychopathes ? Flo (craintive ! On le serait à moins, en connaissant la « bête » !) : Désolée, 'dois aller voir Aiolia ! Death Mask (la croyant partie) : Et voilà comment se débarrasser des emmerdeuses ! Flo : RESTE POLI AU MOINS, LE CRABE ! Death Mask : Je sens qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle tête chez moi ! Ca tombe bien, il reste juste une place ! Flo (prenant la fuite) : AIOLIA !)

Lion : Ayor / Aiolia (Flo (avec un soupir) : Mon choupinou … Vive Saint Seiya G ! Il a passé 13 ans à croire que son frère était un traître ! Pauvre petit minou ! Aiolia : CH'UIS PAS CHOUPINOU ! M'APPELLE PAS MINOU ! Flo : T'es si mignon ! Bon, faut que j'y aille ! A plus, chouchou ! Aiolia (au bord de la crise de nerfs) : 'M'énerve !)

Vierge : Shaka (Flo : La réincarnation de Bouddha ! Il se supprime un sens et ça décuple ses forces. Shaka (méditant) : Ammmmmmmmh ! Flo (tentant de l'imiter et s'agaçant sans pouvoir se concentrer) : ZUTEUHHH ! Ikki (intervenant) : Si t'étais moins impatiente, aussi ! Flo : Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? S'il t'avait pas supprimé tes sens de force, t'en serais encore à te demander ce qu'est le 7ème sens ! Ikki : TU VAS VOIR ! Shaka : Ne vous battez pas dans mon temple ! (Commençant à ouvrir les yeux) Sinon … Ikki (prenant la fuite) : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ca va pas recommencer ! Flo (les cheveux dans tous les sens) : Okiiiii ! Il sait que Saga est le Grand Pope ! (Espérant que Shaka va enfin réagir) Y a une fic où il couche avec Aiolia qui était bourré et qui l'a bourré aussi … c'est peu décrit pour le moment et en plus, elle est pas finieuh ! Snif ! Shaka : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Flo : Enfin ! Une réaction ! Shaka : M'oblige pas à ouvrir les yeux ! Flo (sourire) : Bonne journée ! Shaka (courtois) : A toi aussi ! AIOLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !)

Balance : Dokho (Flo : Le seul de tous les chevaliers à porter des armes : 6 en double, donc, 12 ! C'est le vieux maître tout rabougri de Shiryu ! Si je l'entends encore l'appeler, je le … Shiryu (se plaignant) : Vieux maître ! Elle vous insulte ! Flo, excédée, l'assomme en deux secondes. Flo : En plus, il est tout pourri ! Dokho : « Tout pourri ?» Flo : Reprends ton apparence toute jeune avec ton tigre sur le dos et on en « reparlera » !)

Scorpion : Milo (Flo : Le sang chaud et grand ami de Camus ! Chaud et froid ! « Les contraires qui s'attirent », au vu du nombre des fics sur eux ! Milo : Roooh voui ! Flo (avec un soupir et la main sur sa tête) : Et on dira des Scorpions, après ! Milo : T'es quel signe ? Flo : Euh … Scorpion ! Pourquoi ? Milo : ... Flo (un index sur la tempe) : Ah, vi ! Au fait, évites d'utiliser l'Aiguille Ecarlate et Antarès sur les disciples de Camus, genre Hyoga, c'est pas super comme technique de drague ! Milo : … TU VEUX ME DONNNER DES CONSEILS DE DRAGUE ? JE SUIS LE CHEVALIER D'OR DU SCORPION, MA PETITE ! Flo (genre Ed dans Full Metal Alchemist) : JE SUIS PAS PETITE ! ET C'EST PAS EN TRUCIDANT LES DISCIPLES DE CAMUS QUE TU VAS LE METTRE DANS TON PIEU ! Milo : Effectivement ! Flo : Bien ! Milo : Je vais donc laisser passer tous les chevaliers de glace ! Flo (tombant à terre dans un bruit mat !) : … Milo : Flo ? Je devais pas comprendre ça ? (Croyant avoir tilté) Ah … d'accord ! Tu veux faire un détour « détente » par mon lit ? Tant que je ne suis pas avec Camus, je peux me permettre de … Flo ? (Voyant son regard qui tue) Tu me fais peur, là ! Elle se releva et une scène censurée s'ensuivit ! Pas du genre porno mais, sado maso …)

Sagittaire : Ayoros / Aiolos (Flo : Le « traître » ! Il « aurait » enlevé Athéna pour la tuer … Y en a qui devraient arrêter de fumer la moquette ! Vous avez vu comme il est mignon ! Shura : Ca prouve rien ! Flo (des larmes plein les yeux et le poing levé) : TOI ! MISERABLE QUI A TUE AYOROS ! CREVE, CHAROGNE ! Shura : C'était un ordre du Grand Pope ! Excuse « bidon » qui eut pour effet un envoi de Shura sur orbite … Ca fera que deux fois avec celui de Shiryu durant la bataille du Sanctuaire !)

Capricorne : Shura (Flo : Il est revenu de son deuxième voyage dans l'espace ! La justice dans toute « sa gloire » ! Il porte l'épée mythique Excalibur dans son bras ! Il sait parfaitement qu'un usurpateur a pris la place du Grand Pope et lui obéit quand même ! Shura (recouvert de plaies et de bosses) : Tu m'en veux encore pour Ayoros ? Flo : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)

Verseau : Camus (Flo : Le froid qui a sûrement une parenté avec l'iceberg ayant coulé le Titanic ! Théorie personnelle ! Camus : FLO ! Flo : Va voir ailleurs si Milo y est ! Peut-être que lui arrivera à le décongeler ! Hyoga : NE PARLES PAS COMME CA A MON MAITRE ! Laure (sautillant partout) : HYOGA ! Hyoga (prenant la fuite) : NAAAAAAAN ! PAS ENCORE ! (Plaqué au sol par une Laure déterminée) POURQUOI MOI ? Camus (polaire) : Hyoga ! Flo/Laure/Hyoga (mode « écoliers studieux ») : Tu dois être froid comme les neiges éternelles de la Sibérie et patin, couffin ! Camus : Vous avez qu'à dire que je radote, tant qu'on y est ! Hyoga : Vénérable maître, vous savez, à votre âge … Camus : Si tu finis ta phrase, je te jure que même l'armure de la Balance ne pourra rien pour toi ! Flo : Oh ! J'entends Milo qui t'appelle ! Camus (« gamin ») : C'est vrai ? (Sérieux) Je dois y aller ! Un chevalier d'Or se doit de répondre à l'appel de ses compagnons ! Hyoga : Pfff ! J'y ai échappé de peu ! Flo : Bon, je vais voir Aphro ! Laure, Hyoga, finissez vos « petites affaires » avant le retour de Hibernatus et évitez de faire trop de bruit ! C'est très mal insonorisé ! Elle s'éloigna quand … Hyoga (apparemment en train de se faire tripoter « à l'insu de son plein gré » – Vive l'émission « Les Guignols » !) : FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Soupirant, elle s'apprêta à faire demi tour … Hyoga (appréciant finalement le « traitement ») : J'AI RIEN DIT ! Flo (grognant tout en essayant vainement de cacher un sourire) : Ils abusent ! Me faire revenir sur mes pas pour rien ! Tsss ! J'te jure !)

Poissons : Aphrodite (Flo (cafouillant) : Un homme … qui ressemble à une femme ! C'est pas un hermaphrodite … enfin, je crois pas ! Aphrodite : Tu veux vérifier ? Flo : Euh … Nan ! Si Shun me fait aucun effet … Shun (vexé) : Merci ! Flo (se rattrapant de travers !) : T'es pas mon genre mais, t'es l'un des persos les plus populaires de la série. Ca devrait te faire plaisir, non ? Shun (les larmes aux yeux) : … Flo : Je crains « THE » pire ! Shun (chouinant) : IKKI ! Flo: Quand je disais que "THE" pire était pas loin ! Ikki (grognant) : QUOI ENCORE ? J'étais en train de polir mon armure et j'ai une vie ! Merde ! Flo : Au vu de tes paroles, tu as l'intention d'épouser ton armure ? Ikki : … C'est toi qui fais pleurer mon frère ? QUE LES AILES DU PHENIX T'EMPORTENT ! Enfin, tranquilles ! Flo : Pas vraiment, non ! QUE TA CONNERIE T'EMPORTE ET LOIN DE PREFERENCE ! J'ai tellement vu de fois tes attaques que je les connais par cœur ! Ikki partit au loin et atterrit sur le toit de la maison du Cancer qui se trouva fort bien d'avoir un « nouveau compagnon de jeu ». Flo (regardant entre deux colonnes, avec Shun, inquiet) : C'est bon ! Il va pouvoir faire mumuse avec Death Mask ! Après avoir défoncé le toit, m'est avis qu'autre chose va être « défoncé » … Shun (innocent) : Quoi ? Flo : Rien, rien. (Sadique) Et si t'allais rejoindre ton frère ? Il doit sûrement t'attendre ! Le pauvre Shun ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il fut plus ou moins éjecté de la maison. Flo (revenant à « ses moutons ») : Niarck, niarck ! (Réagissant) Ah ben, voilà, Aphrodite est un androgyne, plutôt ! Bref, avec lui, ils sont 3 à savoir qui est leur « Faux Grand Pope » et à le laisser faire ! Aphrodite (sourire charmeur) : Une rose ? Flo (éloignant la main qui tenait la rose le plus loin possible d'elle) : Une rose empoisonnée ? Non, merci ! Oki ! Encore un SM ! Direction : Maison du Cancer ! Lupanard organisé ce soir. Un chevalier d'or des Poissons prit la poudre d'escampette. Flo : La défense du Sanctuaire laisse à désirer. Le Grand Pope a vraiment du souci à se faire ! J'me demande si les vrais ont un Copyright tatoué quelque part. (Mode « innocente ») 'Peux vérifier ? Sion (hystérique) : NAAAAN ! Flo (toute déçue !) : Tant pis … Laure : C'EST MALIN ! MAINTENANT C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DEVOIR LA CONSOLER ! A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT ! Sion : Euh … Finalement, j'vais peut-être la laisser faire ! J'en ai marre de crever pour rien, moi ! Saga : Tu veux que je t'aide ? Sion (s'éloignant) : Euh … Non !)

Maison du Grand Pope :

Flo : Bon, j'y suis arrivée ! C'était long ! Pfff ! Peuvent pas installer un escalator, non ?

Grand Pope : On est sensés protéger Athéna ! Pas aménager le coin pour les touristes !

Jabu (faisant le guide touristique pour les chevaliers d'Asgard, de Poséidon et d'Hadès) : Et nous sommes arrivés chez le Grand Pope ! Saluez-le !

Tous (grognant) : Salut !

Grand Pope : JABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! TU FAIS FAIRE LA VISITE A TOUS NOS ENNEMIS ! AUTANT LEUR DIRE OU EST LA STATUE D'ATHENA, AUSSI !

Tous (plein d'espoir) : L'est où ?

Jabu : Derrière la maison du Grand Pope.

Grand Pope (excédé) : JABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Flo : Eh bin ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas arrivé jusqu'au 7ème sens !

Jabu (intéressé) : Le 7ème quoi ?

Grand Pope : Evites de lui donner des idées !

Flo : A votre place, je m'occuperai de la bande de petits « malins » qui veulent s'éclipser derrière votre maison !

Tous : On fait que passer !

Grand Pope : Je vous en prie !

Ils ne crurent pas leur chance et pour cause …

Grand Pope (les yeux noirs de colère) : J'VAIS VOUS ATOMISER !

Tous : Eh, l'autre ! 108 spectres et environ 30 chevaliers ! Faut arrêter de rêver, le vieux !

Grand Pope : J'AI FAIT LA DERNIERE GUERRE SAINTE MAIS, IL Y A DES LIMITES ! M'EN VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE LE RESPECT, MOI !

Une bagarre généralisée s'ensuivit avec au final, Sion, victorieux, assis sur un trône d'un nouveau genre : tas d'ennemis terrassés.

Grand Pope : Pfff ! Va falloir dégager tout ça, maintenant !

Flo : Appelez les éboueurs !

Grand Pope (montrant du doigt Jabu qui n'a rien compris) : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de réparer leurs conneries ?

Jabu (voix d'un gamin de cinq ans) : Parce que vous êtes le Grand Pope !

Flo : Ils sont super forts et obéissants. Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour les diriger.

Grand Pope : C'est bien dommage que les gens ne survivent pas encore à la greffe du cerveau …

Flo : Pfff ! Soyez pas mesquin !

Seiya/Shiryu : Où sont les autres ?

Flo : Hyoga avec Laure dans la maison du Verseau, Shun et Ikki dans celle du Cancer.

Jabu : SEIYA ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER POUR TOUTES LES HUMILIATIONS QUE J'AI SUBIES !

Seiya : JABU ! CA VA ETRE TA FETE !

Flo : Un autre jour … J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la visite du Sanctuaire. On y va, Jabu ?

Embarquant le chevalier de la Licorne, elle s'éloigna.

Grand Pope et les deux autres (ne comprenant que dalle et les regardant comme des martiens !) : …

Résumé de la situation :

Mû entraîne Kiki. (Mû : Tu soulèveras 12 tonnes de pierre. Kiki (murmurant) : Vieux schnock ! (A haute voix) Ce sera un plaisir, maître ! SBOUM ! Le temple de Jamir lui tomba dessus ! Mû (des cheveux dépassant de partout) : JE SUIS PAS VIEUX, NABOT !) Aldébaran grogne après sa corne perdue. (Aldébaran : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE !)

Saga et Kanon s'engueulent sur le programme à regarder à la TV. (Saga : SANTA BARBARA ! Kanon : LE FOOT !)

Death Mask « passe le temps » entre Ikki, Shun et Aphrodite ! (Death Mask : Malheur ! J'ai oublié mon fouet ! Diantre ! J'avais même pensé aux menottes et il a fallu que j'oublie l'élément décisif ! Ikki : Et c'est un tir décisif qui finit … dans les tribunes !)

Aiolia apprend le Kama Sutra à un Shaka, avide de « connaissances ». (Aiolia : Attends … Dans ce sens ! Plus à gauche ! Voilà c'est ça ! Shaka : C'est un cours de gym ou quoi ?)

Dokho a rejoint sa cascade et « médite ». (Dokho (pensant) : Faut que je me trouve quelqu'un ! 243 ans ! Merde !)

Milo fait une « visite guidée » de sa maison à Camus. (Milo : Voici la salle de bains ! Flo : C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu es une honte pour tous les Scorpions existants ! Camus : Tu ne m'as pas fait visiter la chambre ! Milo (sourire de connivence, à Flo) : … Flo : Je retire !)

Ayoros teste de nouveaux « soins » sur Shura. (Ayoros : Tu m'as tué, non ? A toi de subir maintenant ! Shura (déglutissant) : …)

Hyoga squatte allégrement la maison du Verseau, en compagnie de Laure (Hyoga : On devrait peut-être y aller quand même, non ? Laure : Pourquoi ? Hyoga : Il fait très froid en Sibérie ! On testera diverses méthodes de réchauffement ! Laure : Rooh voui !) tandis que Flo a fini sa « visite » dans le lit-même du Grand Pope avec son guide, Jabu (Flo : T'as pas peur qu'il nous chope dans son pieu, Sion ? Il est pas très commode, ces temps-ci ! Jabu : Faudrait lui trouver une copine ou … un copain de son âge ! Les deux : DOKHO ! Niarck, niarck, niarck ! Les deux concernés sentirent de très mauvaises ondes passer près d'eux !).

Seiya et Shiryu en ont profité pour prendre « provisoirement » possession de la maison des Poissons … La flegme d'aller plus loin ! (Seiya (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Shiryu, oh, mon dragounet d'amour ! Shiryu (idem !) : Oh, mon étalounet ailé en sucre ! Les autres : C'est à gerber !)

Quant au Grand Pope, il aimerait bien qu'on l'informe où sont passés ses chevaliers et ce qu'ils font. Il n'y en a plus trace !

Athéna, elle, est en train de « faire des choses pas très catholiques » avec Niké, son sceptre. Rien que le nom devrait vous mettre sur la voie !

Je félicite ceux et/ou celles qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! Est-ce réellement des félicitations qui sont requises ou des abonnements en groupe chez le psy ? On pourra aussi y croiser la chatte de Rusard, le balai d'Harry Potter, le Jackal et le Kazul de Alucard … Pour ne citer qu'eux ! Oooooh … Il est tard ! J'vais aller me piauter, moi ! A l'heure où on finit d'écrire ça, bonne nuit mais, à l'heure où ce sera publié, bonne journée … enfin, ce qu'il en reste !


	2. Bonus Les déboires du Sanctuaire ou les

Bonus : Les déboires du Sanctuaire ou les péchés capitaux revus et corrigés au nombre de 12

Ames sensibles … S'abstenir ! Alcool, drogue, partouze … Voici quelques échantillons ! Clair, non ?

Un matin, genre 6 heures, après une « bonne petite » cuite, Laure et Flo, bras dessus, bras dessous, s'apprêtaient à traverser tout tranquillement les maisons du Zodiaque. Tous avaient fait la fête mais, ces deux-là étaient restées jusqu'au bout, (Laure (avec une horrible voix de fausset !) : « de la nuit, les démons de minuit, tada, tada tada. » Flo (un oreiller dans chaque oreille ; Flo : Me demandez pas comment ça rentre, j'en ai pas la moindre idée !) : Tu sais même pas les paroles en plus ! Laure (continuant de plus belle !) : M'en fous ! SBAF ! Flo : Assommée à coup d'oreiller, ce qu'il faut pas faire, j'vous jure !) malgré les supplications des chevaliers. Kanon en avait été au point de proposer son lit à Flo et Camus, le sien à Laure mais, rien y fit !

Petite explication de la situation Post Hadès : Durant la journée, depuis que les récents ennemis avaient été mis KO, les chevaliers se la coulaient douce et on entrait dans le Sanctuaire comme dans un moulin, du moment qu'on était touriste ! Vu que les temples avaient subi avec la saga du Sanctuaire et que la Saori avait tendance à balancer l'argent par les fenêtres (Flo : Comment ça ? Je l'aime pas ? C'est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna ! Je la respecte énormément ! Tous (après un bref temps de silence équivoque) : … C'est ça ! Si tu crois qu'on va gober ça, c'est mal barré ! Flo (haussant les épaules) : J'aurai essayé !), il fallait bien restaurer les bâtiments et renflouer les caisses ! Aphrodite avait bien pensé jouer de ses charmes mais, un certain Cancer, Phénix et Andromède avaient tout de suite mis le holà !

Par contre, ordinairement, à la nuit tombée, douze terribles et surpuissants chevaliers montaient la garde. Quiconque voulait éviter un « ligthning bolt » (Eclair foudroyant d'Aiolia du Lion !) ou une « galaxian explosion » (Explosion galactique des Gémeaux !) avait intérêt à arborer un passe, dès la maison du Bélier ! Vi, vi ! Une carte magnétique ! Avec photo, empreintes, signature et tout et tout ! Vive le modernisme ! Par conséquent, avant d'exploser la gueule à tous les malheureux qui s'aventuraient dans les coins, les Gold étaient devenus douaniers avec la petite machine pour passer les cartes … seul Mû tenait à respecter à la lettre le règlement ! (Flo : Bon, c'est vrai, c'est en pointant ma carte dans le bus que l'idée m'est venue, je vous dis pas la crise de fou rire qui a failli me prendre à ce moment-là ! Imaginez le Cancer, par exemple, accoté à sa petite poinçonneuse, en connaissant son caractère ! MDR !) En bref, si votre tête leur revenait ou s'ils vous connaissaient, ils vous laissaient passer sinon (Frissonnement) … Mieux vaut pas savoir la suite !

Mais, cette nuit-là, au vu des « dégâts », tous s'étaient couchés … Pas pour longtemps !

Maison du Bélier :

Laure (passablement éméchée) : Wou-hou ! MU CHOUCHOU ! (Flo : J'ai même pas regarder Chouchou à la TV ! Pour une fois que l'inspiration venait et puis, en « tête à tête » avec (Etoiles plein les yeux) Kanon, Dokho, Jabu et tous les autres, je pouvais pas lutter ! Tous : Et mais bien sûr ! Ca va être notre faute en prime !)

Mu (apparaissant) : Laure ? Flo ?

La Laure en question avait la main appuyée sur une colonne et la Flo en question s'était assoupie, assise contre le dit pilier !

Laure (posant sa carte et sa main sur le torse du bélier) : V'là la carte ! (Tripotant Mu !) Oh, pas mal le Bélier !

Mu (reculant comme s'il s'était brûlé) : Vivement que vous alliez vous coucher ! Mais … (Regardant sa montre … Quand on mentionnait qu'il y avait du modernisme !) VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE QU'IL EST ?

Ce qui eut pour résultat deux sursauts : l'un fit gaufrer Laure sur le carrelage bien propre et luisant ! Lol ! L'autre fit réveiller Flo qui bailla et ouvrit la bouche qu'elle referma aussitôt face au Bélier d'Or.

Mu (Genre Grand Sage … pas Céleste, c'est pas Son Goku de Saiyuki, là ! … à défaut de Grand Pope !) : J'avais bien dit que c'était une erreur de faire la tournée de ces bars et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu ! Sans oublier ces femmes de mauvaise vie ! (Se rendant compte de la boulette !) Je ne parlais pas de vous, bien entendu ! (Remarquant les deux airs bovins qui le fixaient comme une bête curieuse et n'ayant même pas tilté !) Oki ! Laissez tomber et ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER !

Les deux (chouinant, les mains sur les oreilles !) : Crie pas ! On y va !

Kiki (se frottant les yeux) : Maître ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes levé ?

Mu (gentil, pour une fois durant cette discussion !) : Tu peux te recoucher, Kiki.

Flo (encore dans le coltar mais, l'esprit lucide ; Je sais, je suis un cas « à part». J'ai renoncé à me comprendre alors il vaut mieux que vous fassiez de même !) : Mu, comment ça se fait que vous soyez dans la même chambre ?

Mu : … (Voix froide) Dehors !

Laure : Mais, c'est vrai, ça ! (A Flo) Comment tu l'as su ?

Flo : Elémentaire, ma chère Laure ! (Flo : Moi, fan de Sherlock Holmes depuis toute petite ? Nan ! Un peu ! Lol !) Comment Kiki aurait-il pu entendre Mu se lever s'il était dans une autre pièce ?

Laure (réagissant) : L'épaisseur des murs ! (A Mu) Alors ?

Mu : J'M'OCCUPE DE VOS FESSES, MOI ?

Flo : Pas des nôtres mais, il y en a qui ne sont pas délaissées, à ce qu'on peut deviner ! (En rajoutant une couche !) Dis, Kiki, tu as quel âge ?

Kiki (genre naïf ; Flo : Enfin, après ce que Mu a dû lui « enseigner », ça doit plus être le cas, dans ce sens, du moins ! Mu : FLO !) : J'ai …

Son maître lui mit la main devant la bouche et lui fit signe d'aller se recoucher.

Laure : Et mineur en plus !

Flo : C'est du beau et « ça » donne des leçons, après !

Les deux (en chœur !) : Mu ! Tssss !

Laure (genre chercher un peu plus les cornes du Bélier !) : 'Faut pas oublier de zipper la carte !

La lui arrachant des mains, Mu la fit passer dans la machine …

ZZIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP !

… fit jurer aux deux de « fermer le trou béant qui leur sert de bouche » et les balança hors de chez lui. Le bruit de la poinçonneuse eut pour effet de se répercuter dans la nuit et de réveiller les rares chevaliers d'or que la série de cris, commençant par « MU CHOUCHOU », n'avait pas réveillés. Bon gré, malgré, étouffant divers bâillements, on put voir, dans chaque maison, les chevaliers se lever et pester.

Maison du Taureau :

Laure (arrivant, avec Flo) : Bon, vu le boucan qu'on a fait chez Mu, ils doivent tous être réveillés, là !

Flo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que …

Aldébaran (pleurnichant, son nounours sous le bras !) : C'EST VOUUUUUUUUUUS !

Les deux : Euh … Vi ! (Tâchant de prendre la fuite !) On fait que passer !

Aldébaran : PERSONNE M'AIMEUH !

Flo (la tête dans les mains) : Rassure-moi ! C'est pas ENCORE à cause de ta corne !

Laure (même position) : Je dirai plutôt qu'il a trop bu, ouais !

Aldébaran : ET EN PLUS Y A MA CORNEUH !

Flo (devant l'air mécontent de Laure) : Oups ! J'ai gaffé, là ! Gomen !

Laure (rattrapant le coup, comme elle peut) : C'est rien ! Tu as l'alcool triste. C'est pas grave. Tu vas aller te recoucher et demain, ça ira mieux !

Aldébaran (plein d'espoir) : C'est vrai ?

Laure : Mais, oui !

Aldébaran : Maman me disait toujours ça, aussi ! (Laure : Merci … EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE MERE AU FOYER !)

On entendit Flo se ruer à brides abattues hors de la maison ! Avec un soupir, Laure l'aida à se recoucher, ce qui passa par la lecture d'une berceuse et de lui laisser sa petite veilleuse allumée ! (Flo : MWAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Que les fans du Taureau ne nous lynchent pas mais, c'était trop tentant !)

Ressortant, Laure vit Flo, s'étouffant et pleurant de rire, heureusement que Aldébaran dormait comme une bûche. Essayez d'imaginer un gars d'environ 2 mètres de hauteur, charpenté comme une armoire à glace, possédant le 7ème sens et terrorisant tous ceux du coin, s'appuyant sur une pauvre petite Laure qui, bien évidemment, n'en demande pas tant ! MDR !

Laure (amère) : Ca se paiera !

Flo (encore une larme qu'elle essuie à l'œil) : Quand même …

Laure : Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Flo (se retenant …) : … (… Puis, explosant !) : MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Laure : Tordant !

Maison des Gémeaux :

Saga : C'EST MOI LE CHEVALIER DES GEMEAUX ! VA REJOINDRE TON POSEIDON ET FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Kanon : LE TEMPLE DE POSEIDON EST DETRUIT, ABRUTI ! (Flo : Kanon poète ?)

Saga (excédé) : GALAXIAN EXLOSION !

Kanon (idem) : BIS !

Laure (devant le temple à moitié détruit !) : La Saori va encore faire des frais ! Vu sa tendance rapiat pour les autres, ça va gueuler !

Flo (tendance psy, sur son fauteuil, avec un calepin à la main) : Donc, votre frère passe son temps à vous rabaisser ?

Kanon (sur le divan du « psy » !) : Exactement ! Ca a commencé quand il a volé mon nounours ! (Laure : Le pauvre … Ca vous gâche la vie ces choses là … Snif … Moi-même, d'ailleurs, … Flo : LAURE ! TA GUEULE ! (Toute fière !) Je fais le psy pour Kanon exclusivement ! Laure : Encore du favoritisme ! Flo : Ben oui … Il a des arguments que t'as pas ! Laure (vengeresse) : M'en vais m'occuper du Saga, moi ! Saga (« déconnecté ») : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Flo : Tu veux pas le savoir !) Comme si c'était ma faute si le sien est passé dans la machine à laver !

Saga : Oui. C'est toi qui l'y avais balancé !

Kanon (réfléchissant … Comme s'il allait s'en souvenir ! Lol !) : Ah … Maintenant que j'y pense … C'est possible ! (Se rebellant) Mais, de là, à passer plus de 28 années à m'en vouloir, quand même !

Flo (virulente) : Effectivement ! C'est vraiment pas gentil du tout !

Kanon/Saga : Hein ?

Laure : Elle a pas envie de se manger une « galaxian explosion » !

Saga : Ah … Bon ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu douloureux quand même !

Kanon : Même à toi, il te fait peur ! Je vais éradiquer cette infamie de la surface de la Terre !

Laure : C'est ton jumeau, pour info ! Flo, dis quelque chose !

Flo (des étoiles plein les yeux !) : Mon héros !

Laure : Réflexion faite, ne dis plus rien !

Saga : J'ai l'intention de ne pulvériser personne, là !

Laure : Je suppose que c'est ce que t'as balancé à Sion avant de le tuer ?

Saga (pestant) : Pour une fois que je le dis et que je le pense !

Les deux : FLOOOO ! KAAAANOOOOON !

Les deux autres concernés : Ben quoi ?

En effet, profitant du divan, les deux se pelotaient allégrement !

Laure (Flo sous le bras !) : C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais, faut qu'on y aille, là. Bonne nuit, Saga !

Saga (Kanon sous le bras ! Lol !) : Bonne nuit, Laure.

Flo (pleurnichant) : KAAANOOOON MAMOUR !

Kanon : Je vais venir te chercher, ma petite Flo-Chan ! Enfin, dès que mon dégénéré de frère m'aura lâché !

Saga : DEGENERE ? GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Kanon (que Saga a lâché sur le coup et titubant !) : Dès que je lui aurai latté la gueule à ce bouffon ! GA- GA- GALA ! Me rappelle plus la suite !

Flo : GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! C'EST PAS DIFFICILE A RETENIR, NON ?

Kanon : Désolé, ma puce ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Les derniers « débris » de ce qui fut autrefois – il y a quelques minutes de ça ! – un temple furent atomisés.

Flo (agitant un mouchoir !) : Je t'attendrai, mon chevalier !

Laure : … Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Maison du Cancer :

Flo (redevenue « normale ») : M'est avis qu'on peut déjà craindre le pire !

Laure (éternelle optimiste ! Ca va pas durer ! Niarck, niarck !) : Mais, non ! Ne sois pas défaitiste !

Flo (passant sa main devant ses yeux) : Flo parle au cerveau de Laure, là. On est saoules et ça vaut déjà le détour mais, EUX, c'est encore pire. Je croyais pas ça possible mais, si !

Laure : Tu dramatises !

Flo : Ah oui ? (Entrant en la traînant par le col) Tu vas pouvoir le constater par tes propres yeux !

D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, balança Laure dedans et referma le tout ! En ayant entrouvert la porte, elle avait entendu des bruits suspects mais, n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Connaissant le Cancer, il y avait pas 36 illusions à avoir !

Flo (regardant autour) : Tiens, il a redécoré depuis la dernière fois ! (Avisant un fauteuil) J'vais me poser là !

Masque de Mort : FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Flo (ne bougeant pas de sa place et commençant à feuilleter un magazine bien évidemment porno !) : Tiens ! Il a deviné que ça venait de moi !

Masque de Mort (sortant de sa chambre, en boxer ! ; Flo : Si je continue à baver comme ça, mon clavier va pas faire de vieux os !) : Qui pourrait être sadique (Flo : Devinette : Quel est l'adjectif qui me qualifie le mieux, selon Laure ?) au point de nous bazarder quelqu'un, Laure en plus, alors qu'on est occupés ?

Flo (toute « innocente » !) : Moi, sadique ? « On » ? « Occupés » ? (De nouveau sérieuse) Je dirai plutôt à plusieurs en train de baiser comme des bêtes ! (Index sur les lèvres) Devinons les participants ! Ikki ?

Ikki : Ouais !

Flo : Aphro ?

Aphrodite : Oui !

Flo : Y aura personne dans la maison des Poissons, ce sera déjà ça ! (Réfléchissant) Il en manque un ! Shun ?

Shun : Présent !

Flo : Et si j'allais voir ça ! Laure ne fait pas de bruit ! C'est surprenant, tu seras d'accord avec moi, (Sourire sadique) Angelo ?

Masque de Mort : M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Aphrodite : Angie, ne te mets pas en colère tout seul ! Amène au moins le fouet ! (Flo : Le fouet ! Le retour ! Ils ont fini par le retrouver …dans le congélo ! Il paraît qu'à froid, ça fait encore plus de mal … enfin, de bien ! Question de point de vue ! )

Flo (rentrant dans la chambre !) : Angie ? Comme c'est mignon !

Masque de Mort : Ta gueule !

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Flo resta muette, après avoir « pénétré dans l'antre du loup ». Que trois gars se pelotent à qui mieux mieux et dans des positions variées avec des « joujous » hétéroclites dignes d'un magasin sado-maso-porno ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure mais, que Laure, amie et associée de fanfics, prenne des notes !

Flo : LAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Laure (calepin en main) : Vi ?

Masque de Mort (à Flo) : C'est vos cris de chez Mu qui nous ont réveillé alors tu vas pas faire ta prude, en prime !

Flo (n'ayant rien écouté !) : T'es gonflée quand même ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! Moi aussi, je veux en profiter !

Tous (sauf Laure ! ; Flo : Ben oui ! Elle me connaît ! Ca veut tout dire !) : …

Laure : T'inquiètes, t'oublies la photocopieuse du bureau du Grand Pope !

Flo : Génial ! J'ai rien dit !

Masque de Mort : LAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE ! FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! (Voix toute calme) Dehors !

Flo : Tu pourrais nous recevoir un peu mieux ! Quel accueil !

Le Cancer attrapa deux objets sur une table et leur donna. Laure se retrouva avec l'Edition Exclusive des Positions du Kama-Sutra et de ses « Annexes » tandis que Flo eut un objet non identifié (Flo : Ca vole pas ! J'crois pas, du moins !) dans les mains.

Tandis que Masque de Mort les poussa hors de chez lui, Laure commença à parcourir l'ouvrage, visiblement intéressée !

Flo (agacée et ironique à mort !) : Merci beaucoup, Angelo ! Tu donnes un super bouquin à Laure et moi, j'ai droit à « ça » ! Ca sert à quoi au fait ? (Flo : Pour précision, je suis très curieuse et je refuse d'être ignorante ! Laure : Dis plutôt que t'es une perverse qui veut toujours en savoir plus ! Flo : Oh ! On en est au même point alors ?)

Masque de Mort (sourire sadique) : C'est expliqué dans le livre. Page 367.

Laure (passant au plus vite à la dite page !) : …

Masque de Mort (passant la main aux fesses de Flo !) : A la prochaine ! J'espère que tu viendras seule cette fois-ci et moi aussi, je le serai !

Il fit demi-tour puis, il laissa deux femmes étonnées et un peu abruties.

Laure : T'as la côte, on dirait.

Flo : Je dois en être contente ou prendre la fuite ?

Laure (haussant les épaules) : Regardons plutôt à quoi sert son « joujou » enfin, c'est le tien, maintenant !

Flo (moribonde !) : Oh ! Joie ! (Essayez de deviner quel usage il a pu en faire auparavant et de quel objet il peut s'agir !)

Quelques instants plus tard …

Flo : Complètement frappé ! Barrons-nous !

Laure (mdr !) : Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Ma petite Flo se dévergonde ! Il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère, Masque de Mort ! (Curieuse et montrant son « cadeau ») Dis, tu vas le jeter ?

Flo (sadique) : Oh non … Qui sait ? Ca pourrait servir !

Laure (un frisson dans le dos et éludant le sujet comme elle peut ; Flo : Si je commence à la faire Masque de Mort, on peut craindre le pire !) : Et si on allait voir Aiolia ?

Sa précipitation à fuir la précédente maison fit sourire Flo.

Maison du Lion :

Laure : Ca sera plus calme avec Aiolia ! Lui, au moins, il n'a pas de penchant sado !

Flo : Alcoolo, je dirai !

Le chevalier d'or du Lion était vautré dans un canapé, une bouteille de vin grec dans une main et il était clair qu'il en avait descendu une bonne partie en chemin !

Les deux : Aiolia ?

Aiolia (braillant) : CHUTEUH ! C'EST LA RETRANSMISSION DU MATCH DE FOOTEUH !

Se tournant, les deux visiteuses remarquèrent que la TV ne diffusait que de la neige !

Laure : Oki, on va y aller ! Fais comme si tu ne nous avais pas vu !

Aiolia : POURQUOI MON FRERE EST MORT ? AYOOOOOOROOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS !

Laure : Heu … Il est ressuscité !

Aiolia (se relevant et avec une haleine de chacal, histoire d'en rajouter !) : C'est vrai ?

Laure : Ca fait 6 mois, là !

Aiolia : MAIS, POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'A MIS AU COURANT ? (Sourire, à Laure) Merci de me l'avoir dit ! C'est si gentil !

Flo (qui s'est éloignée !) : Alcool euphorique ! Décidément, Laure les attire !

Laure (avec Aiolia qui s'accroche à elle) : JUSTEMENT ! UN COUP DE MAIN SERAIT LE BIENVENU !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Flo s'apprêtait à « intervenir » quand …

Aiolia (plissant les yeux ! Mdr !) : T'es plutôt mignonne, toi !

Laure (hébétée) : Hein ?

Flo (en pleine réflexion !) : A l'origine, il est pas sensé en pincer pour Marine ? Sans compter les « digressions », genre Shaka, Milo et autres ! J'arrive plus à suivre, moi ! T'en penses quoi, Laure ? Laure ?

Depuis 5 bonnes minutes, Laure subissait un bouche à bouche intensif par un Lion qui, bien que saoul au denier degré, n'en gardait pas moins quelques talents !

Flo (agacée) : MAIS, C'EST PAS VRAI CA ! CE SANCTUAIRE, C'EST UNE VRAIE MAISON DE PASSE !

D'un coup de pied magistral, elle envoya valdinguer Aiolia jusque dans son lit qui s'écroula sous le choc (Encore des frais pour Saori !) et récupéra la « spécialiste en apnée ».

Laure (chouinant) : Pourquoi ? T'es méchanteuh !

Flo : Et d'un, quand j'ai voulu rester avec Kanon, tu m'en as empêché. Et de deux, je n'ai pas envie de finir congelée par Camus et/ou Hyoga !

Laure : J'les avais oubliés !

Flo : … No comment !

Dans son lit :

Aiolia (sourire béat aux lèvres) : Ayoros … Grand frère !

Flo (goutte de sueur sur la tempe !) : M'est avis que ses « relations » avec son frère ne sont pas très nettes à celui-là !

Laure : M'en fous ! C'est pas grave ! (Genre mystique) On porte chacun notre croix, il nous faut vivre avec nos tares et passer au-delà !

Flo (genre « On me la fait pas ») : Il est mignon, Ayoros, non ?

Laure : Oh, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Flo : Quitte à s'en taper un, autant que les deux y passent ?

Laure : T'as tout compris !

Flo : Désespérante !

Maison de la Vierge :

Flo : L'est passé où, Shaka ?

Laure : Y a un truc au milieu !

Elles s'approchèrent et constatèrent qu'un lotus géant avait poussé dans le temple de la Vierge !

Les deux : C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Shaka (dont la voix provient de derrière le « truc » !) : C'est un lotus, ignares !

Flo (vexée) : On le savait, d'abord !

Laure (experte en comportement dû à l'alcool, drogue, tabac …) : Laisse tomber, Flo ! Il est shouté !

Flo (yeux exorbités) : Bravo, la réincarnation de Bouddha !

Laure : J'me demande bien à quoi par contre !

Flo (voyant qu'il manque un « petit » bout du lotus !) : Cherche pas ! Au lotus ! (Flo : Les Lotophages dans l'Odyssée, qui n'a pas été écrite par Homère ! Les dates ne concorderaient pas ! Vive l'Histoire Ancienne !) Il l'a fumé ?

Laure (se penchant et prenant la tête de la Vierge entre ses mains pour regarder son visage !) : Il l'a sniffé !

Shaka (repoussant Laure) : Barrez-vous !

Flo : Il nous en propose même pas, en plus ! Rapiat ! (Flo : C'est une caractéristique bouddhiste ou quoi ? Sanzo (Pour les malheureux/malheureuses qui ne connaissent pas, blond hyper sexy du manga et anime Saiyuki !) : Pourquoi je me sens visé tout d'un coup ? Flo (sautillant partout) : Genjyo Chan ! SBAM ! Sanzo (au sol, avec un « boulet » sur lui !) : Baka !)

Faisant comme chez elle, Laure prit un morceau d'une feuille du lotus et commença à la rouler.

Flo (inquiète) : Laure, je crois pas que fumer « ça » soit une super idée !

Laure : Pourquoi ?

Flo : On va plus pouvoir grimper jusqu'en haut ! J'ai pas envie de dormir sur des marches entre deux maisons !

Laure (rangeant précautionneusement son « butin de guerre ») : Oki mais, je garde ça, en réserve !

Shaka (genre « années 1960 » et fumant à la turque, il change de « méthode » !) : Cool, Peace and Love sur vous, mes sœurs !

Les deux (des points d'interrogation sur le côté !) : A toi aussi !

Maison de la Balance :

Flo : Le pire DOIT être derrière nous, c'est forcé ! Là, on va tomber sur Dokho ! Sage et patin, couffin !

Laure : Tu crois vraiment qu'avec sa dose de frustration …

Les deux (d'un commun accord !) : Y a qu'un moyen de savoir !

Entrouvrant la porte de la chambre qui, heureusement, ne grinçait pas, elles virent Dokho, version rajeunie, (Flo : Vous imaginez le vieux machin de 243 ans ! Je n'ai rien contre les personnes âgées mais … Y A DES LIMITES A CE QUE MA PERVERSITE CHRONIQUE PEUT SUPPORTER ! Je croyais pas dire ça un jour mais, si, c'est venu ! Lol !) en train de … jouer aux échecs (Flo : Non, pas version sorciers comme dans Harry Potter ! Vous vous imaginez sur votre lit, avec la personne de vos rêves et vous la tuez par accident à coup de pièces d'échecs ! Trop dur ! Lol !) avec … Sion. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas les voir se dévorer des yeux mais, ne rien faire à la fin.

Laure (murmurant) : C'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? Flo ?

Flo : Je sais pas mais, ces deux-là, ça faisait 243 ans de frustration sexuelle accumulée ! Ils vont pas tarder à rattraper le temps perdu … enfin, je crois !

A ce moment, Sion attrapa la main de Dokho qui voulait prendre une pièce et l'attirant vers lui, l'embrassa doucement. Un instant plus tard, ils se regardaient de nouveau comme deux chiens de faïence !

Laure : Ouais. On va leur foutre la paix.

Les deux (attendries !) : Comme c'est mignon ! Mais c'est long !

Histoire de couper le moment dégoulinant de bons sentiments, d'angelots (Masque de Mort : OUBLIE MON PUTAIN DE PRENOM ! Flo (les nerfs à vifs !) : J'AI ECRIT « A-N-G-E-L-O-T-S », pas « A-N-G-E-L-O ». TU VAS ME LACHER AVEC TON « PUTAIN DE PRENOM », OUI ? Masque de Mort (sourire sadique et prometteur de choses à venir !) : J'aime bien quand tu te mets en colère ! Flo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut proprement et simplement enlevée. Quelques temps plus tard … Laure (patientant comme elle peut et la tête sur la main) : Je sens que je vais être obligée de continuer la fic ! Flo (revenant) : C'est bon, j'm'en charge ! Laure (inquiète) : Flo ? Ca va ? Flo (un sourire énorme aux lèvres, décoiffée, rhabillée on ne sait comment et des suçons témoignant de ce qui lui était arrivé !) : Ca va très bien ! (Sérieuse) J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui !) et de cœurs roses (Flo : J'vais arrêter là sinon il y a de grandes chances que je finisse ma nuit dans les toilettes ! Mon côté Slytherin se rebelle contre CE moment ! Yeurk !) …

Elles partirent silencieusement de la maison en soupirant.

Les deux : C'est pas demain qu'ils passeront à l'acte, ces deux-là ! Enfin, ça avance, c'est déjà ça ! Comme pour démentir leurs paroles, on entendit plusieurs fois durant cette journée …

Sion : DOOOOOOOOOOOKHOOOOOOOOO ! EEEEEENCOOOOOREEEEEE !

Dokho : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII !

(Flo : J'abuse ! Jabu : Tu m'as appelé ? Flo : Ben non ! (Sourire qui en dit long !) Reste quand même, tu me seras utile ! Je finis juste ça. Jabu : Ok ! Flo : Pardon aux fans de Sion et de Dokho ! GOMEN ! (A Jabu) A toi, maintenant !)

Maison du Scorpion :

Laure : Le Scorpion ! Le signe le plus dépravé du zodiaque ! (Flo : Tous les recueils astrologiques le confirment … Pourquoi devrais-je renier ma nature ? Laure (ironique) : Surtout pas, voyons !)

Flo (nullement vexée voire même flattée !) : Merci ! Pas la peine de s'attarder, allons directement dans la chambre !

Laure : T'exagères pas un peu ?

Flo (tendant l'oreille) : J'veux pas briser tes illusions mais …

Des gémissements se firent de plus en plus clairement entendre au fur et à mesure que les deux visiteuses nocturnes s'approchèrent de la-dite pièce. Entrouvrant la porte, elles s'accroupirent silencieusement au sol. C'était autrement plus « chaud » que dans la chambre de la Balance : la main de Milo, nu sur son lit, se baladait entre les cuisses d'un Camus, sans un vêtement lui aussi, qui, apparemment, ne se plaignait pas de son sort. Ils étaient si « occupés » qu'ils ne les avaient même pas vues.

Flo (un peu peinée pour son amie) : Désolée, Laurette mais, avec Camus, c'est raté !

Laure (« fantasmant à mort ») : Pourquoi pas un trip à trois ?

Flo (dont toute la compassion a mystérieusement disparu (Haru : Un mystère ? Flo : NON ! VAS TE COUCHER !) et la traînant par le col et refermant la porte avec précaution) : C'est pas le Cancer, là !

Maison du Sagittaire :

Flo : Récapitulons, les maisons du Verseau, des Poissons et du Grand Pope sont vides.

Laure : Celle du Capricorne aussi !

Flo : Comment tu le sais ?

Laure (tendant un index) : Regarde !

N'ayant même pas pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, Ayoros dominait Shura, à quatre pattes par terre et l'ensemble de leurs vêtements avait valsé dans les quatre coins du temple. (Flo : J'ai pensé que la flèche de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire pourrait être « utile » mais, bon, j'y ai renoncé ! J'ai pas voulu « choquer » davantage les lecteurs ! A part si vous la voulez ou que Laure la souhaite ! (A Laure) T'en penses quoi ? Laure : Euh … M'en servirai bien pour punir Camus ! Après la partie à trois, bien sûr !)

Toutes deux se cachèrent derrière une colonne, craignant le pire !

Laure (murmurant) : Il y a de l'ambiance !

Flo (idem) : M'est plutôt avis que, à sa manière, Ayoros fait « payer » à Shura de l'avoir tué !

Ayoros : Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses pour que nous soyons quittes, Shura. (Se penchant sur la nuque du Capricorne) Tu ne crois pas ?

Shura (frissonnant au contact de son souffle chaud) : Ce ne sera que justice, Ayoros. Rien que cette nuit …

C'est à ce moment-là que, « graciant » son meurtrier, Ayoros commença doucement à le pénétrer, les faisant gémir en chœur tous deux.

Laure : On a intérêt à déguerpir et discrètement.

Flo : Si on m'avait dit que Ayoros est du genre à se venger et Shura à être uke (Flo : Uke, c'est-à-dire dominé sexuellement et Seme, dominant sexuel !) …

Laure : Sauf que s'ils nous choppent, l'un rancunier et l'autre avec son caractère de justicier fanatique …

Les deux : Taïaut !

Contournant les colonnes, elles s'éloignèrent.

Maisons du Capricorne, Verseau, Poissons et du Grand Pope, plus tard,

Flo : C'est fini !

Laure : Ne plus boire, plus jamais !

Flo : Ne plus jamais rentrer après eux quand ils ont bu !

Les deux (soupir) : Ils en ont de la chance !

Sur ce, elles s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Sanctuaire était en effervescence. Plusieurs médecins avaient été réquisitionnés par une Saori furax pour « défaire » des « couples » qui étaient « coincés ». Les « rumeurs » allaient bon train : le Bélier « pédophile » (Pour précision, Kiki aurait vers 17 ans, à ce moment-là ! Ca passe mieux quand même !) avec son disciple, la « partouze » : Cancer, Poissons, Phénix et Andromède ; la Balance frustrée et le Grand Pope lui-même ; le Scorpion obsédé patenté et le Verseau soi-disant coincé. Le summum était le Sagittaire, « vertueux, sauveur d'Athéna enfant », qui était un sadique convaincu « accompagné » d'un Capricorne, masochiste sous sa coupe et ravi d'y être. Malgré les hurlements suraigus de Saori face à ces « orgies », chacun prit fermement son ou ses partenaire(s) et balança tout net à Athéna que, malgré son haut statut, si elle ne se calmait pas un peu, elle pouvait faire une croix définitive sur ses chevaliers. Ce qui la calma, aussi sec. Non mais !

Des psychiatres analysaient le Taureau atteint d'un flagrant complexe d'Œdipe, les Gémeaux se détestant cordialement et le Lion, au contraire, incestueux.

Par contre, quand des spécialistes du centre de désintoxication voulurent récupérer Shaka, celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de se coincer dans son lotus et seul un doigt en sortait, indiquant qu'il était bien dedans ! Il ne voulait pas en sortir mais, des volutes de fumée indiquaient clairement ce qu'il y faisait !


	3. Asgard Fantasy

Dédicace à Tenkitsuneko

Introduction

Les deux : Asgard … En avant première ! (Vive Star Wars Episode III : La revanche des Siths en avant première aussi ! Ca n'a pas beaucoup de rapport mais, pas grave !)

Flo : MWWWAAAAAHHHH ! ALBE-CHOUPINOU ! CA VA ETRE TA FETE ! On a réuni toutes les infos ! On va pouvoir écrire ! YATTA !

Albé-Choupinou, connu dans une lointaine époque sous le prénom d'Albérich : Oh … Joie ! On va encore passer pour des crétins !

Flo : Meuh non ! Juste pour des imbéciles finis !

Albérich : TU VAS ARRETER TON …

Mime : A ta place, j'éviterai de la contrarier ou tu vas subir encore plus !

Flo (compte à rebours !) : 10 … 9 …

Les deux d'Asgard : A quoi tu joues ? C'est mauvais pour nous, encore !

Flo (leur faisant signe de se taire) : 3 … 2 … 1 … MAINTENANT !

En un dixième de secondes, elle attrapa Albérich, par le col, l'étranglant à moitié au passage et laissant Mime, tout seul, face à son Destin !

Laure : MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !

SBAF ! Mime se retrouva avachi, Laure sur lui !

Albérich (à Flo) : … Le pire est passé ?

Flo (sourire sadique) : Non. A venir …

Après les précisions sur le Sanctuaire qui partent en live (Cf chapitres précédents !), il a bien fallu qu'on « reporte » notre folie sur Asgard ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'avait pas revu … les années 1990 ! C'est vraiment une plaie de ne pas avoir le câble ! Enfin, il y a des malheurs bien pires dans le monde ! Bref, il fallait bien qu'une mise à jour soit prévue au « programme », juste histoire de ne pas les oublier ! Mdr !

Précisons tout de même que le perso du nom de Joël Robuchon ne nous appartient pas … Et tant mieux !

Thor de Phegda, Guerrier divin de Gamma,

Laure (mode chibi) : Wouaaaaah ! L'est graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand !

Flo (ton docte !) : Normal, c'est un géant ! Une vraie force de la Nature avec ses énormes haches (Murmurant) Il y aurait lieu de se demander s'il n'y a que ça d'énorme chez lui ! (« Innocente » devant un regard suspicieux de Laure) Non, y a aucune allusion dans ce que je dis !

Laure : Tu crois vraiment que les lecteurs vont y croire ? Flo : Voui ! C'est la vérité euh ! Laure (s'emportant … !) : C'est ça et moi, j'mets le papier alu dans le chocolat !

Flo : Ah non … C'est pas possible ! C'est la marmotte qui met le CHOCOLAT dans le PAPIER ALU !

Laure (ton montant crescendo !) : FLOOO !

SBRAM ! Une dizaine d'arbres plus tard, ajoutée à un tressautement de Laure et Flo, sur le cul !

Laure : Si tu continues comme ça, y aura plus d'arbres à Asgard !

Flo : Faut penser à l'écologie !

Thor : L'éco quoi ? (Flo : Ma grand-mère, c'est « Inter quoi ? » !)

Les deux : …

Fenrir d'Arioto, Guerrier divin d'Epsilon,

Fenrir (hurlant à la lune !) : AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Flo : Limité dans le vocabulaire, lui !

Fenrir : GRRRRRRRRRR !

Laure : Tu sais pas y faire, Flo ! (Mode gâteuse) Qu'il est gentil, le loupiot ! (Attrapant un bâton) Il veut jouer, Fenrir !

On put voir le guerrier divin d'Epsilon passer de la colère à la plus grand joie … limite à remuer la queue ! (Flo : Oki, j'arrête les allusions vaseuses … pour le moment !)

Laure (lançant le bâton) Allez, cours !

Suivant la trajectoire du bâton des yeux, Fenrir ne regarde pas où il va …

SBRAF ! … donc il se prit donc un arbre de plein fouet et finit sous une couche de neige !

Flo : …

Laure : …

Flo : Si ma mémoire est bonne, il a fini comme ça la dernière fois, aussi ! Englouti par une avalanche, déclenchée par Shiryu !

Shiryu (chouinant) : C'était pas ma fôteuh ! (Commençant une des diatribes dont il a le secret !) Quelle idée aussi de se mettre du côté d'une prêtresse possédée ! Moi, par contre, je …

Fenrir (grognement menaçant !) : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Flo/Laure (pas rassurées !) : Shiryu, fais gaffe !

Shiryu : Quoi donc ? Je me doute que, dans ce pays glacé, vous n'êtes pas rassurées mais, je suis là. Vous n'avez rien à craindre surtout que … AOUUUUUUUUUUTCH !

Furieux parce qu'on avait critiqué son pays et que Shiryu l'avait tué – ça s'oublie pas, ces choses-là ! –, Fenrir avait attrapé Shiryu au mollet et ne voulait pas le lâcher ! S'ensuivit un Shiryu courant dans tous les sens, face à une Laure et une Flo échevelées !

Hagen de Merak, Guerrier divin de Beta,

Laure : Son hymne, c'est « Vive Freya ! », un accro du genre …

Flo (murmurant) : Il est « un peu » jaloux aussi …

Hyoga : Je sens qu'on va parler de moi.

Laure (yeux plein d'étoiles et de cœurs !) : HYOGA M'AMOUR ! (S'éventant de la main) Pfiou ! Fais chaud, ici !

Flo : Logique … c'est un volcan …

Laure (tiltant) : … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Hyoga : Hello …

Flo (les pieds sur terre !) : A ta place, je resterai pas là.

Laure/Hyoga (étonnés) : Pourquoi ?

Hagen (en proie à une crise de rage comme on en a jamais vu !) : HYOGA ! CE BIP DE BIP DE BIP DE CYGNE ! (Flo (ironique) : Et vive la censure !)

Flo : Faut espérer que, dans sa colère, il ne déclenchera pas une éruption volcanique !

Tous : Hein ?

Après que le pays entier ait failli finir sous les cendres et que Ikki leur ait sauvé la mise ou la sempiternelle armure d'or du Sagittaire … Mouais, c'est plus logique avec Ikki, élevé près d'un volcan qu'une flèche dans le cœur du cratère ! Mdr !

Hagen : T'ES ENCORE LA POUR DRAGUER MA FREYA, HEIN !

Tous : … Depuis quand il a un droit de propriété dessus, lui ?

Laure : Laissons-le dans son délire !

Flo : Tant qu'il a l'esprit obnubilé par SA Freya … Il nous fout la paix !

Freya (en vrai, elle est très douce ! Imaginez le changement !) : Pas question ! C'est pas en me tabassant qu'il m'aura, l'autre ! (Dans l'anime, il a donné un coup à Freya quand elle a voulu lui expliquer que sa sœur était possédée et qu'elle avait pris le parti de Hyoga !) Comme si j'allais me coltiner un mari jaloux, il rêve, lui !

Hagen (chouinant) : Mais, Freya chérie …

Freya (braillant) : TA GUEULEUH !

Tous (regrettant le « bon vieux temps » !) : Dire qu'elle était si gentille, avant !

Mime de Venetasch, Guerrier divin d'Eta,

Laure (nouveau cri de guerre !) : MIMEUH !

Flo : 'M'étonnes pourquoi on le trouve pas ! Soit dit en passant, Laure a pleuré pendant toute la fin de Star Wars Episode III : La revanche des Siths (Flo : Une heure à entendre les reniflements ! Si quelqu'un pouvait me filer les paroles ! J'en ai loupé un bon bout !), alors je vous laisse deviner l'effet que lui fait Mime … sans compter qu'il est vraiment pas mal du tout !

Mime (expliquant la difficulté de SA vie !) : Papa me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait …

Flo (aucune concession, bonjour ! avec lattage de gueule en prime !) : Aldébaran le retour ! Tu les attires, Laure !

Mime (continuant !) : … et en plus, c'était pas mon père biologique !

Flo (insensible et se foutant « un peu » de lui !) : Oh … Quel drameuh … C'est tragiqueuh …

Laure (chutes du Niagara !) : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Mime (s'y croyant complètement !) : Alors tu veux me consoler ? Ma chambre, c'est par là !

Flo : … Eh bien, il s'en est vite remis,le p'tit père !

Mime : Et si t'allais voir ailleurs ?

Flo : Rêves !

Mime (montrant à gauche) : Y a Alberich par là !

Flo (déjà au loin !) : ALBERICH !

Mime : … Alors, on en était où ?

Laure : S'ensuivit une scène censurée … Ah, on a pris le rating « M » ? Bon, on va pouvoir détailler alors ! Comment ça, on a pas le temps !

Devant la colère grandissante, Mime décida de la « calmer » à sa manière !

Alberich de Mégrès, Guerrier divin de Delta,

Flo : MON PREFERE DE LA SAGA ASGARD ! Sadique, machiavélique ! Le Canon nordique ! Normal que je craque ! Il est pas très grand …

Alberich (comme Ed de Full Metal Alchemist !) : CH'UIS PAS PETIT !

Flo : C'est ça, choupinou ! Mais, il est KAWAIIIIII !

Alberich : Je suis pas choupinou, ni KAWAIIIIII. (Au IIIIII près, lol !) Je vais conquérir Asgard, le Sanctuaire puis, le monde ! (Rire machiavélique !) Vous vous prosternerez à mes pieds !

Laure : J'en connais une qui attendra pas si longtemps !

Flo : Roooh vi ! J'vous parle même pas de son armure … trop cool !

Albérich : Euh … Merci !

Flo (perdant pas le nord !) : Dis, s'il te plaît, tu veux pas l'enlever ? Histoire de bien la voir !

Albérich (sensé être le plus intelligent du pays d'Asgard … apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'est pas le cas !) : Si tu veux …

Flo (en profitant comme une malade et lui sautant au cou !) : ALBERICH !

Albérich (avec un nouveau « collier », à Laure) : Elle en a rien foutre de mon armure, hein ? C'était juste le « truc » pour me tripoter plus à l'aise !

Laure (mdr !) : Oh non, elle adore ton armure mais, toi, encore plus !

Albérich (gêné ; Flo : Trop KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !) : Euh … Flo … Pas là …

Flo (faisant comme chez mémé jusqu'à présent et boudant !) : Pourquoi ?

Albérich : … PARCE QUE … (Cherchant ses mots … ça va donner !) : PARCE QUE T'AS PAS A ME TRIPOTER « LA » !

Flo (les mains croisées sur sa poitrine !) : Pfff … Rabat-joie … Moine (Sanzo : FLOOOOO ! Flo : Ben quoi ? C'est la seule « insulte » qui m'est venue !)

Albérich (muet !) : … (D'un ton polaire, à Laure) Dégage !

Sans se faire prier, Laure préféra prendre la fuite plutôt que de finir dans un cercueil en améthyste ! Quelques temps plus tard, des gémissements se firent entendre et, contrairement à ceux de d'habitude (genre plaintes de tortures !), ceux-ci semblaient être appréciés de leurs propriétaires … Comprenne qui pourra ! Lol !

Cyd de Myzar, Guerrier divin de Zeta et Bud d'Alcor, Guerrier divin d'Arcar, Jumeau du précédent,

Laure : L'est où son ombre ?

Flo : Logiquement … (Physicienne méconnue ! LOL !) vu le sens des rayons du soleil et que personne ne doit le voir … derrière lui !

Cyd (grandiloquent ! Vive le théâtre !) : Ah ! Vous savez mon secret ! Je vais être obligé de vous tuer !

Laure : Tu vas tuer les auteurs ? T'es pas très net, mon gars !

Flo : Ouais mais, l'armure du tigre à dents de sabre … elle est chouette !

Laure : … Tu vas pas refaire le même coup qu'avec Albérich ?

Flo (la bave aux lèvres rien que de penser à lui !) : Naaaan ! Et puis, tout le monde sait que Cyd se tape Bud comme Hakkai et sa sœur (Saiyuki) !

Laure : Encore un inceste ? Y avait pas assez d'Aiolia et d'Ayoros sans compter Setsuna et Sara (Angel Sanctuary) …

Flo (soupirant) : … Ben oui ! L'inceste serait à la mode !

Cyd (hallucinant !) : … NON MAIS CA VA PAS, VOUS ? (Accusateur !) Vos incestes à deux balles dans Saint Seiya, c'est VOUS qui les avez inventés !

Bud (enlaçant son frère !) : Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'assumer, frangin ! Je suis si beau que tu fantasmes sur moi ! C'est normal !

Cyd (rouge et se rendant compte que son « charmant » jumeau se moque de lui !) : J'te ferai dire qu'on est identiques !

Bud (philosophant … ça va donner encore !) : Ah … en gros, tu nous fais : soit un complexe narcissique aigu, soit une obsession sur (Etoiles) Moi …

Cyd (ironique) : Et le narcissique, c'est Cyd, bien sûr ! (Cassant) Evites de confondre les rôles et de reporter ta connerie sur moi, merci !

Bud (l'ignorant) : Soit c'est les deux et c'est encore plus grave !

Flo/Laure (cogitant avec lui !) : Mmmh … Ouais, ça tient vachement la route en plus !

Cyd (au bord de la crise de nerfs !) : FOUTEZ LE CAMP !

Bud : Moi aussi ?

Cyd : TOI ENCORE PLUS QU'ELLES !

Bud : Pourtant, je suis censé te suivre à la trace … (Sadique !) T'aimes ça, hein ?

Cyd : BUUUUUUD !

Siegfried de Dohle, Guerrier divin d'Alpha,

Flo : L'est mignon mais, raide dingue de la prétresse Hilda de Polaris.

Siegfried (genre … frénétique !) : Hilda ! Hilda ! Hilda ! Hilda ! HILDAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hilda : Tu m'as appelée, Siegfried ?

Siegfried (se rendant compte qu'il a crié un peu trop fort !) : Non, non.

Hilda : … J'dois être fatiguée …

Siegfried (goutte de sueur) : Sûrement !

Flo : Pitoyable !

Laure : Flo, y avait pas une fic de Fanfiction justement où il est casé avec Kanon …

Flo (yeux flamboyants !) : KANON EST A MOI ! (Rire prétendument diabolique) Niarck, niarck, niarck !

« Un peu plus » vers le Sud …

Kanon (éternuant !) : ATCHOUM ! Y a quelqu'un qui parle de moi, là ! (Sentant un frisson passer dans son dos !) J'crois que j'vais aller faire un tour en Jamaïque ! Question de survie !

Au noble pays de Asgard …

Siegfried : VOUS AVEZ FINI VOTRE DELIRE, OUI OU NON !

Laure : Euh … Flo ?

Flo : No problem ! (Flo : Faut qu'on arrête l'anglais dans les fics … Cf Joker dans Flame of Recca ! Affaire à suivre ! ; Criant !) DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Mikaël (débarquant !) : J'ai bien entendu « dragon », non ?

Flo : MIKANOU !

Mikaël : M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Laure : … Flo, tu peux me dire ce que fait, dans cette fic, Mikaël d'Angel Sanctuary ?

Mikaël : Surtout que ça pèle, ici ! C'est quoi, ce bled de ploucs ?

Flo : Tout simple ! (Montrant Siegfried) Chevalier dragon ! (Montrant Mikaël) Chasseur de dragons ! T'as compris ?

Laure : Prenez les paris ! L'archange Mikaël contre le chevalier Siegfried ! Alors qui va l'emporter ?

Flo (convaincue !) : Mikanou ! Je sais que c'est lui qui va gagner !

Mikaël (atterré) : … O'scours … Me voilà ENCORE embarqué dans une histoire à la con …

Laure (petite tape dans son dos) : Meuh non … Oh et puis, j'vais aussi miser sur lui, tiens !

Flo : … Tu tiens les paris ! Tu peux pas miser !

Laure : … ON S'EN FOUT !

Flo : …

Siegfried (vexé car personne mise sur lui !) : Laissez-moi tranquille ! (Partant) J'ai autre chose à foutre !

Mikaël (braillant !) : CA SUFFIT ! J'ME CASSE OSSI !

Flo : Le gagnant est donc … aucun ! Bon ! Ceci étant fait … (A Laure) J'te confie mes chiennes et mes parents, quant à moi, (Sautillant) je pars en Jamaïque ! Que de bons moments en perspective !

Laure : … Moui … Mais, tes parents, ils se débrouilleront sans moi et tes chiennes, ben … tes parents s'en occuperont !

Flo : …

Laure (embarquant trois tonnes de vêtements) : Je pars en vacances au Sanctuaire !

Flo (mains en porte-voix) : SAGA ! PLANQUES-TOI ! … Donc, on s'retrouve dans deux mois pour Poséidon !

Les chevaliers d'Asgard (bien hypocrites !) : AU REVOIR ! Quel dommage que vous partiez si vite !

Flo/Laure : C'est ça … Bye, bye !

Dialogue Albérich/Mime …

Albérich : Bon débarras !

Mime (grand mouchoir blanc à la main !) : Revenez viteuh !

Albérich : DIS PAS CA, CRETIN !

Mime : Quoi ? Ca t'a pas plu d'avoir un lit chaud au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

Albérich : …

Mime : Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je l'savais !

Albérich : Et toi, alors ? Vous avez eu le temps de visiter ta chambre dans les moindres détails ?

Mime : …

Retour vers des contrées moins glacées …

Laure : Tu vas être contente ! Canon a le rôle principal !

Flo (plein d'étoiles dans les yeux !) : Le Dragon des Mers ! MIAM !

Laure : Euh …

Joël Robuchon : Bon appétit bien sûr !

Flo/Laure : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Tous : …


	4. Les bas fonds du Sanctuaire sousmarin d

Les bas fonds du Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon

On va partir du fait que le Sanctuaire sous-marin a été … hem ! reconstruit ou rebâti ailleurs ! Parce que partir à la chasse aux Marinas (Laure : Les quoi ? Flo : Les Généraux de Poséidon !) partout dans le monde ! Non, merci !

Bian, de l'Hippocampe, Général du Pacifique Nord,

Laure : …

Bian : …

Flo : … Aucun intérêt ! On passe au suivant ?

Bian : Pardon ?

Flo (l'ignorant et … c'est parti pour un tour !) : Il a copié/collé la méthode de Misty, le chevalier d'Argent du Lézard … à moins que ce soit l'inverse ! En plus, son « bouclier » d'air se voyait à cause de la forte humidité ambiante. C'est un plagiaire doublé d'un abruti ! Pour finir, même Seiya l'a rétamé !

Laure : … C'est le héros quand même !

Flo : Heureusement que l'armure du Sagittaire pointe son « nez » quand il faut !

Bian : … C'EST MON PASSAGE CONSACRE ! VOUS ETIEZ OBLIGEES DE ME DESCENDRE !

Laure (courageuse au possible ; Flo : Dire que c'est elle qui a le plus le côté Gryffondor, perso, il va s'en dire que je préfère les Serpentards ! Severus/Drago/Lucius : On s'en serait jamais doutés !) : C'est pas moi, c'est elle !

Flo : Si c'est un gros faible, j'y peux rien ! S'il s'est pris la honte en se faisant « nettoyer » la gueule par Seiya, c'est son problème ! Il peut pas s'entraîner, lui aussi !

Bian (qui a envie de se noyer tellement il a honte !) : …

Misty (intervenant !) : Même moi, j'l'aurai pas fait la boulette ! Il est faible, quoi !

Laure : Encore plus que toi, c'est pas peu dire !

Flo : Laure, ils t'écoutent plus, là !

Misty : Alors, comme ça, tu utilises mon attaque ?

Bian : Mais … MAIS, C'EST LA MIENNE ! AVEC COPYRIGHT, MARQUE DEPOSEE ET J'EN PASSE ! On a qu'à se battre et on verra bien qui sera le meilleur !

Misty (toujours aussi narcissique) : Ah, non alors ! J'viens juste de me changer ! Je ne veux pas de sang sur ma tunique toute neuve !

Bian (qui a envie de s'écrouler par terre et de pleurer tout son soul !) : …

Misty (séducteur en marche ! ; Flo : Cédez le passage ! Comment ça, j'ai été traumatisée par le code de la route ? Dédicace à mon papa qui est pas loin et qui se doute pas qu'il va « passer » sur le Net !) : On peut régler ce … différend, d'une autre manière !

Bian (qui a envie de se jeter, la tête la première sur son pilier, histoire de ne pas se louper !) : … Pardon ?

Laure (« généreuse » en explications !) : Il te drague, là ! Content ?

La réponse fut des yeux écarquillés d'une part et un sourire en disant très long d'une autre part !

Flo : Pfff ! Heureusement que certaines personnes remontent le niveau des généraux de Poséidon !

Bian (faisant tout pour échapper à son « persécuteur » !) : Qui ça ?

Tentant de l'empêcher de poser la question à ne surtout pas penser, Laure, finalement, se retourna et, la main sur sa bouche, empêcha Flo d'entamer une tirade sur Kanon !

Misty (voix qui se veut charmeuse !) : Les filles, vous avez d'autres chevaliers à voir, non ?

Flo : Non, non, on a le temps ! Pour une fois que ça vire intéressant depuis qu'on est là !

Laure : Elle déconne ! (Traînant Flo par le col et s'éloignant !) Bon amusement !

Flo (geignant !) : Maieuh !

Misty (carnassier !) : Bian ! On doit « parler » !

Bian (esquissant un mouvement de recul !) : De quoi ?

Misty : De choses et d'autres !

Bian (blêmissant à vue d'œil !) : … KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

On put voir un Général de Poséidon prendre la fuite face à un chevalier d'Argent d'Athéna ! Du jamais vu ! Le plaquage au sol tout en grâce, effectué par Misty sur un Bian n'en demandant pas tant, fut aussi un fait qui resta marqué dans les annales ! Le plus stupéfiant fut quand Misty emménagea de « force » dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin !

Io, de Scylla, Général du Pacifique Sud,

Flo : Il a les cheveux … roses et Laure est pas fan ! Pourtant, Gojyo …

Laure : GOJYO A PAS LES CHEVEUX ROSES !

Gojyo : J'AI PAS LES TIFS ROSES !

Io : MES CHEVEUX NE SONT PAS ROSES !

Flo (ne se laissant pas démonter, à la Galilée !) : Et pourtant, ils sont roses ! (Flo : Paroles de Galilée : « Et pourtant, elle tourne. »)

Laure/Gojyo/Io : … ILS SONT PAS ROSES !

Flo (préférant changer de sujet et consultant ses notes !) : Io de Scylla … Hum, hum … Là, c'est Shun qui l'a vaincu ! Pas besoin de faire davantage de commentaires ! Pas vrai, Io ?

Io : On pourrait éviter de mentionner ce « regrettable » incident ?

Laure : Tu rêves !

Shun : Je l'ai battu tout seul comme un grand !

Tous : … (Sourire crispé !) C'est bien, Shun !

Shun (à Io) : J'ai été très triste quand tu es mort !

Io (reculant !) : Ah !

Flo (à Laure) : Il va quand même pas …

Laure : Il me semble bien que si !

On se crut au retour du Far West : Io, jugeant plus sage de prendre la fuite, fut ligoté solidement par la chaîne de Shun !

Shun (sourire pervers) : Tu vas pas partir comme ça ? Au moment où je te retrouve !

Laure : Il est pas sensé être tout naïf …

Flo : Stratégie militaire pour troubler l'ennemi !

Io : A L'AIDEUH !

Flo/Laure (après un regard noir de Shun !) : Euh … On a des courses à faire ! Tchao ! Il est où, le supermarché ? (On risque pas de le trouver !)

Io (se débattant) : LACHEUSES ! Dire que c'est elles, les auteurs ! Bon, les grands moyens ! (A Shun) La dernière fois, tu as vaincu mes animaux avec ta chaîne mais, là, tu ne peux pas me maintenir et les vaincre en même temps !

Tour à tour, il invoqua Scylla, la forme féminine de son armure …

Shun (à cheval sur Io) : … J'aime pas les femmes.

… Scylla repartit en pleurant ! Vint la guêpe …

Shun (fouillant dans un sac qui a atterri on ne sait comment pas loin ! ; Flo : La magie de la fic !) : On va régler ça !

… la bombe insecticide fit rapidement rendre l'âme à l'insecte ! L'aigle fonça en piqué sur le chevalier d'Andromède alors que le loup montrait des crocs menaçants …

Shun (pas effrayé le moins du monde !) : Petit, petit !

… deux morceaux de viande eurent raison des deux animaux. Le serpent rampa jusqu'à sa victime …

Shun (furetant à nouveau dans son sac !) : Voyons, voyons !

… au moment où la bête ouvrit la gueule pour mordre, un morceau de bois fut coincé dans la mâchoire du reptile et eut raison de sa hargne ! La chauve-souris émit des ultrasons …

Shun (sortant sa chaîne stéréo) : « La musique adoucit les mœurs », non ?

… pas dans ce cas-là ! Les chauve-souris n'aiment pas le hard rock … celle-ci tomba dans les pommes ! Un grognement menaçant se fit entendre et le sol trembla …

Shun (pas démonté !) : L'ours ! Viens, minou !

… quelques instants plus tard, un nounours léchait consciencieusement son pot de miel …

Shun : Io … Je suis tout à toi maintenant !

Io (déglutissant !) : …

Khrishna, de Chrisaor, Général de l'Océan Indien,

Flo : Laure l'aime bien … Elle a un « léger » penchant pour l'armure ! Allez comprendre !

Laure : ELLE EST TROP BELLEUH ! LA CLASSEUH ! J'peux la prendre pour l'exposer chez moi ?

Khrishna : Euh … NOOOOOOOOON !

Laure (mode chibi) : …

Flo : … Ca lui a suffi de se faire laminer par Shiryu …

Shura : Heureusement que mon âme lui est apparue à ce crétin !

Shiryu (chouinant !) : Maieuh !

Shura (amer) : Dire qu'au moment de crever, je n'ai pu donner mon héritage qu'à … celui-là ! Même mort, il faut que je l'aide ! Il en oublie Excalibur et manque de peu de se faire tuer ! Khrishna : Ma lance d'or (Insiste sur le mot !) ETAIT quand même très forte !

Shura : … Tu veux Excalibur ?

Flo/Laure/Shiryu : SHURA !

Shura (les ignorant) : Histoire d'en rajouter une dose ! Il a ENCORE fallu qu'il reperde la vue – Ca fera qu'une fois de plus ! – pour ENFIN, arriver à vaincre ce Général et sa position défensive des chakras ! (Pour sa petite gloire personnelle !) Heureusement que j'ai donné MA vie et MA Excalibur !

Tous : …

Khrishna : Il a pas tendance à radoter ?

Flo (pince sans rire !) : Si … (Virulente !) Ca a commencé quand il a tué Ayoros !

Laure (recevant un regard d'incompréhension de Khrishna !) : Son vieux cheval de bataille qui la relance de temps en temps !

Shura (ne perdant pas le nord !) : … Pourquoi ai-je donné MA Excalibur à ce crétin ?

Khrishna : Tu peux parler ! Et ma lance d'or, hein ? Qui va me la rembourser ?

Laure : Tu l'avais pas assurée ?

Khrishna : Ben non … (A Shiryu qui tente de prendre « discrètement » la fuite !) Elle était sensée être invincible ! Comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'il allait me la casser ? OUIIIIIIN !

Shiryu : J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON ME CASSE DU SUCRE SUR LE DOS ! (A Shura) SI JE MERITAIS PAS TA PUTAIN D'EPEE, T'AVAIS QU'A TE LA GARDER ET TE LA BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! (A Khrishna) IL FALLAIT BIEN QUE JE ME DEFENDE QUAND MEME ? C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI FINIS AVEUGLE !

Laure : Tu oublies Hyoga (Flo : Un de ses chouchous !) qui est borgne … (Regard noir) Oki, j'ai rien dit ! Oublies !

Shiryu : JE RENTRE AUX CINQ PICS ! LA-BAS, AU MOINS, JE SERAI TRAITE AVEC CONSIDERATION !

Flo : En bref, Shunrei qui lui lèchera les bottes tandis que Dokho lui balancera ses sermons et sa sénilité en pleine gueule !

Laure/Khrishna/Shura : … Quel programme !

Kassa, des Lyumnades, Général de l'Océan Antarctique,

Flo : Il serait pas parent avec le Spectre du Crapaud de la saga Hadès ? Y a une certaine ressemblance …

Laure (pétant un plomb !) : J'VAIS LE TUER !

Flo (la retenant !) : MERDE ! J'AVAIS OUBLIE !

Kassa : Hein ?

Flo : Spoiler sur Hadès : le Spectre du Crapaud a donné des coups de pied à Camus, agonisant dont Laure, ici présente, est une grande fan !

Kassa : Ah … Ca explique bien des choses !

Laure : CREVE, POURITURE !

Kassa (la voyant, les yeux flamboyants, prête à lui sauter à la gorge !) : MAIS, C'EST PAS MOI !

Flo : Vraiment ? Pourtant …

Kassa (las) : Bon, j'avoue ! (Généalogiste dans l'âme !) C'est le cousin de ma grand-tante Berthe qui s'est tapée le fils d'Arnold – Allez savoir pourquoi ! – qui, lui-même, est le petit-fils de la sœur de l'arrière grand-mère Josette. Vous suivez ?

Laure (endormie !) : Zzzzz …

Flo : Non mais, genre berceuse, ça l'a calmée …

Ikki : LACHE ! SALETE DE LYUM … machin ! (Flo : Il arrive pas à se rappeler du nom alors, le prononcer !) Tu as encore trouvé une redoutable technique pour vaincre tes adversaires … en les endormant !

Flo (Kassa réfugié derrière elle !) : … Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Kassa : PAS ENCOREUH !

Ikki : Il a recommencé, non ? La dernière fois, il a pris l'apparence de Seika pour vaincre Seiya, Shun aussi s'est fait avoir mais, il a découvert la supercherie. C'est mon frère quand même !

Flo (repensant à Io qui, en ce moment même, doit subir les … derniers outrages !) : On s'en serait jamais aperçus !

Ikki (ne pouvant pas comprendre l'ironie, vu qu'il y était pas !) : C'est donc à moi d'intervenir de nouveau !

Flo (ayant écouté attentivement son speech !) : Tu t'emmerdais, hein ?

Ikki : … Un peu, ouais ! J'peux lui démonter la tête ?

Flo (agacée) : NAAAAAAN !

Ikki (voyant Laure endormie !) : Elle devait vraiment avoir sommeil pour pioncer d'un coup, comme ça !

Flo/Kassa (lassés) : Cherche pas !

Ikki (faisant travailler sa mémoire !) : J'me souviens aussi qu'il avait pris l'apparence de Camus pour berner Hyoga, non ?

Flo/Kassa (apeurés !) : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Une voix d'outre tombe se fit alors entendre.

Laure (voix hyper aiguë !) : KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une course effrénée commença.

Flo : J'me sens fatiguée, moi aussi …

Ikki : … J'pige rien, là !

Flo (se reprenant !) : Kassa ! Ton pouvoir, crétin !

Kassa (continuant de courir !) : Ah, oui !

Il lut dans le cœur de Laure afin d'y découvrir les personnes qui lui sont chères. Il prit alors l'apparence de Camus.

Kassa (en Camus et n'osant plus piper mot !) : …

Laure (des étoiles plein les yeux et ayant complètement oublié Kassa !) : CAMUS !

Flo : Complètement à l'ouest …

Kassa : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ELLE ESSAYE DE ME TRIPOTER !

Flo/Ikki (grimace de dégoût car ils voient la vraie apparence de Kassa !) : Répugnant …

D'un geste, Flo assomma Laure et l'embarqua.

Flo : Avec un peu de chance, elle aura oublié cet « incident ».

Ikki (à Kassa) : T'arrêteras peut-être de faire le con avec tes illusions ?

Kassa (yeux exorbités !) : Retraite … en Jamaïque …

Ikki : Oh ben non alors … Qui je vais tabasser, moi ?

Kassa : …

Ikki (tout sourire ! ; Flo : Rien que là, j'ai peur !) : …

Kassa : TOUT DE SUITE !

Isaak, du Kraken, Général de l'Ocean Arctique,

Flo (tapotant, avec un bout de bois, l'armure du Kraken, reconstituée, à terre !) : Drôle de forme, ton armure. On dirait une raie manta. Ca vole ?

Isaak (récupérant son armure !) : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Laure (très informée !) : Isaak est l'un des disciples de Camus, Chevalier d'or du Verseau. Il suivit sa formation en Sibérie, avec Hyoga. En voulant sauver ce dernier, prisonnier sous la glace, Isaak perdit un œil mais, il réchappa à la mort, grâce à l'intervention du Kraken, monstre légendaire de l'Océan Arctique. Il est devenu par la suite un Général de Poséidon en revêtant l'armure du Kraken. Sachant que Hyoga avait tué le Seigneur de Cristal (anime) et Camus, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau, il jura sa mort. (Mode chibi !) C'était pas gentil !

Isaak (hébété !) : …

Flo : Fan aussi de Hyoga en puissance ! (A Laure) Tu oublies que Isaak creva un œil à Hyoga mais, passant outre leur vieille amitié, ce dernier le tua à contrecoeur.

Laure (regardant Isaak de travers !) : …

Isaak (hésitant sur la fuite potentielle à prendre : gauche, droite, devant ou en arrière !) : Tu devais vraiment lui rappeler ça ?

Laure : VIVEUH LES CHEVALIERS DU FROID !

Flo : Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

SPAF ! Isaak en tomba par terre ! Lui qui s'attendait à un pugilat !

Hyoga : On s'y habitue … à force !

Laure (yeux effrayants !) : ILS SONT A MOI ! MANQUE PLUS QUE CAMUS !

Flo : On est pas là pour former un harem !

Laure : Tu sais qui est le prochain ?

Flo : Euh … non !

Suite à un regard pervers de Laure, Flo fouilla ses notes à toute vitesse ! Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'en alla sans crier gare !

Hyoga/Isaak : Elle est partie où comme ça ?

Flo (au loin !) : KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Hyoga/Isaak : … Désespérante ! Et nous alors ?

Laure : Ne vous inquiétez pas … Je vais m'occuper de vous !

Kanon, du Dragon des Mers, Général de l'Atlantique Nord et Chef des Généraux de Poséidon, (Laure : Le petit frère du sensuel, magnifique et intelligent (Kanon : Elle exagère là !) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !)

Flo (matant à mort !) : L'UN DE MES PREFERES ! TROP SEXY !

Laure : J'crois qu'on aura compris ! T'en as déjà parlé au Sanctuaire !

Flo : J'y peux rien s'il est dans les deux !

Laure : Comme si ça t'arrangeait pas !

Flo : … Il est encore mieux dans l'armure des Gémeaux mais, y a un « squatteur » !

Kanon (qui, jusqu'à présent, a préféré ne pas se mettre entre les deux !) : Là, on est d'accord !

Laure/Saga : QUOI ?

Flo (ne se démontant pas !) : Ses attaques sont d'ailleurs fort similaires à celles de son frère aîné : il utilise lui aussi l'attaque "Galaxian Explosion" et son attaque "Golden Triangle" ressemble beaucoup à "Another Dimension" de Saga. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi le chapitre sur le Sanctuaire, Kanon a eu le malheur de « proposer » à Saga de tuer Athéna pour prendre sa place ! Le Gémeau l'avait alors enfermé dans la prison du Cap Sounion. Néanmoins, un cosmos puissant le protégeait. Il brisa le sceau d'Athéna et délivra l'esprit de Poséidon. Il a manigancé les batailles d'Asgard et des Mers .

Laure/Saga (l'index pointé sur le « coupable » !) : Bouh ! Bouh !

Kanon : VOS GUUEEUULES ! (A Flo, très calmement) Tu peux continuer.

Flo (en admiration !) : Merci, Kanon ! (Poursuivant !) Il indiqua comment enfermer Poséidon dans l'urne d'Athéna qui se trouve dans le pilier où Saori est enfermée.

Laure : Pas vraiment de son plein gré, c'est Ikki et Sorrente qui lui « extorquent » les infos !

Flo (finissant !) : Comprenant son erreur, il se sacrifia pour sauver la Déesse Athéna, na ! Maintenant … T'ES A MOA !

Kanon (hébété !) : Pardon ?

Se tournant, il remarqua que son cher jumeau et Laure avaient fui plutôt que d'être pris à parti !

Kanon (essayant de décrocher une sangsue d'un nouveau genre et renonçant !) : Pfff !

Flo (en hébétude totale !) : Na moua …

Sorrente, de la Sirène Maléfique, Général de l'Atlantique Sud,

Flo : Représentation physique ? Un poulet à tête humaine qui vole !

Laure (avec les mouvements des bras !) : Cot cotcodek !

Sorrente (dont la patience est mise à rude épreuve !) : …

Flo : … Pourtant, c'est comme ça que les Anciens Grecs représentaient les Sirènes !

Sorrente (explosant et la veine sur la tempe !) : FLOOOO ! LAUREUH !

Flo/Laure : Vi ?

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à conserver, il commença à jouer la « dead end symphony » !

Laure (boules quies superpuissantes et braillant !) : Il est venu à bout de Aldébaran, le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau, de cette manière. La musique envoûtante de sa flûte paralyse son adversaire en atteignant directement son cerveau. Sorrente n'a plus alors qu'à l'achever.

Sorrente (arrêtant de jouer !) : Pourquoi t'es pas touchée alors ?

Flo (même « installation » !) : Parce qu' « une attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur le même chevalier » ! Il va falloir le répéter combien de fois encore ?

Sorrente : … Vous êtes pas chevaliers !

Flo : Non mais, on est les auteurs alors on se permet quelques libertés !

Laure : Il est apparu pour la première fois dans l'épisode d'Asgard … en venant à bout du guerrier divin Siegfried de Duhbe.

: LALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Flo/Laure (entendant les « beuglements » malgré leur « équipement »!) : Y a quelqu'un qui a marché sur la queue d'un chat ou quoi !

Sorrente : Quelle divine mélodie ! C'est Athéna qui chante ! Peace and love !

Flo : Elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir !

Laure : Il a subi un lavage de cerveau !

Sorrente : C'est ce chant qui m'a décidé à changer de camp ! Il m'a ému au plus profond de moi-même !

Shun (surgissant comme un cheveu sur la soupe !) : Je vais vous sauver les filles !

Laure : T'as déjà essayé avec lui et ça a planté !

Flo (science infuse ! Le retour !) : « Une attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur le même chevalier » ! J'EN AI RAS LES BASQUES DE LE RABACHER A CHAQUE FOIS !

Shun : Ca va marcher cette fois ! CHAINE NEBULAIRE !

Laure : Il est bouché ou quoi ?

Flo : Regarde plutôt par là !

Les deux (fixant Sorrente, hypnotisé par le « chant » !) : Lui aussi a les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ? C'est un descendant de Beethoven, ce gars !

Beethoven : WOUF !

Les deux : Casse-toi, le chien !

La chaîne d'Andromède s'emmêla autour du chien qui partit en flèche, traînant un Shun dans son armure qui avait inventé, sans le vouloir, le « ski à chien sans skis » !

Flo : Reprenons ! Il empêche Kanon de tuer Ikki grâce à sa flûte. Oh Sorrente, c'est si gentil d'avoir empêché Kanon de faire ENCORE une connerie !

Kanon : … Par contre, il se casse comme un voleur et m'ignore royalement avec le Phénix.

Laure : A la fin, Sorrente reste avec Julian Solo.

Flo : C'est par fidélité ou pour … autre chose ?

Sorrente : C'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ !

Tous : …

Temple de Poséidon,

Flo : Dire que Poséidon … enfin, Julian Solo … non, Poséidon … BREF ! L' « autre andouille » a enlevé Athéna … Saori Kido …

Laure (compatissante) : On a compris … T'embrouilles pas plus !

Flo (cogitant de plus belle !) : Athéna est la nièce de Poséidon donc … Roooooh, encore un inceste !

Cyd : OUBLIEZ-MOI !

Laure : … On parlait pas de toi … ni de ton frère !

Flo : Parano …

Poséidon (dont l'âme est confinée dans son armure !) : Je vous gêne pas, j'espère ?

Flo/Laure : … Non, non, pas du tout ! SEIYA !

Poséidon : Pas encore ! J'préfère retourner de moi-même dans mon urne ! L'armure du Sagittaire … très peu pour moi !

Seiya : Ouais ?

Flo/Laure : Rien, rien ! Oublies pas l'urne de Poséidon et dis à Saori de bien la sceller, cette fois … pas quand elle est bourrée, de préférence !

Seiya : J'essaierai mais, elle déprime alors la cave du Sanctuaire va y passer sous peu !

Flo (curieuse) : Comment t'as fait pour détruire le dernier pilier, au fait ?

Seiya : Saori et mes frères m'ont guidé …

Laure (partant dans un grand éclat de rire et les larmes aux yeux !) : MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Flo : … Non. Sérieusement !

Seiya : J'ai la tête dure ! Et puis, si je suis plus là, pas de saga Hadès !

Flo/Laure : Là, c'est crédible !

Sur la terre ferme … Chez Julian Solo …

Thétis : J'ai cru sentir Poséidon ! (Se concentrant !) Non, j'ai dû rêver ! Je me demande quand Julian va rentrer ! J'ai fini l'argenterie, moa !

En effet, Thétis se « baladait », déguisée en soubrette, dans la villa des Solo.

Flo : Elle a toujours pas compris que Sorrente ne colle pas Julian comme une méduse par hasard !

Laure : … Tu crois qu'on devrait lui parler du SMIC ?

Flo : Laisse tomber ! Avant qu'elle tilte !

Dans le jardin …

Sorrente (jetant un coup d'œil qui se veut discret à la fenêtre) : « Elle » est encore là … Tu peux pas la rejeter à la mer ?

Julian : J'ai essayé … Elle veut plus me lâcher … Elle arrête pas de me donner du « Maîtreuh Poséidon » !

Sorrente : Ca te gêne pas quand je t'appelle « Maître » pourtant !

Alors qu'à l'intérieur, Thétis se faisait un sang d'encre pour son « maîtreuh » chéri, celui-ci « testait » le confort de la pelouse en agréable compagnie ! Au vu des cris poussés, elle devait l'être !

Par contre, Thétis, comprenant enfin qu' « il » était rentré, n'osait sortir et se demandait quand « son » Poséidon m'amour cesserait de torturer Sorrente … Il était loin d'être un chevalier modèle mais, quand même !

Laure (commençant à écrire !) : « Cher Da-Chan ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! TU VAS NOUS LES PASSER, LES HADES ? AVANT LE DELUGE PROCHAIN ! Y A LES LECTEURS QUI ATTENDENT ! »

Flo (lisant, au-dessus de son épaule !) : Si tu crois qu'il va nous les prêter comme ça … Ajoutes « SINON FLO TE GRAVERA PAS KENSHIN ! VENGEANCE ! »

Les deux : … On va quand même devoir attendre en septembre !

Hadès : Vous avez réservé ? Parce que les voyages aux Enfers, il faut tout organiser : les emplois du temps des chevaliers, les casse-croûtes, à boire, la glacière …

Les deux : SEPTEMBRE ! VA FALLOIR LE REPETER ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Il se fait vieux … comme Poséidon … comme Athéna … comme Odin … La retraite en Jamaïque !

Allez savoir pourquoi une chasse à l' « homme » fut organisée en 0,4223 seconde avec, dans les rôles des « chasseurs », l'ensemble de la mythologie mondiale !

Laure : On a des chances de s'en sortir ?

Flo : Euh … J'crois pas !

Tous : ELLES SONT LA ! A MORT !

Flo/Laure (chibis et courant à vive allure ! Question de survie !) : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


	5. Le sanctuaire démoniaque Le retour d'Ha

Laure/Flo : DESOLEES POUR LE RETARD ! C'ETAIT PAS VOULU ! DU TOUT ! OUIN !

Tous (chevaliers et lecteurs compris !) : Vous allez commencer, OUAIS ?

Laure/Flo : Ca arrive … On peut pas aller plus vite que la musique !

Prenant leurs souffles et se jetant comme des fauves sur leurs claviers d'ordinateurs …

Laure/Flo : Petite précision … C'est en 2 parties ! Là, c'est la première, au Sanctuaire et la seconde, en Enfer, sera publiée un peu plus tard !

Tous : C'EST ENCORE REPORTE ?

Laure/Flo : VOUS VOULEZ PLUS DE TORTURES ?

Tous : NAAAAAAAAAN ! C'est parfait, Sama !

LE SANCTUAIRE DEMONIAQUE : LE RETOUR D'HADES :

Au Vieux Pic,

Dokho (qui a renoncé au format « vieux croûton violet » ; Dokho : HEEEEEEE ! Laure/Flo : TA GUEULE, TIGROU ! Dokho (choqué !) : Tigrou ? (Embrayant !) ET LE RESPECT POUR LES AINES, ALORS ? Laure : Ca serait pas sénile, plutôt ? Flo : Au bout de 243 ans, il n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Les deux (soupir !) : Dommage ! Dokho : … PAR LES CENT DRAGONS DE ROZAN !) : Oh non … ILS SONT DE RETOUR !

Shunrei : Vieux Maître ?

Dokho (mode « Tigrou à l'attaque » !) : J'vais au Sanctuaire ! Tu peux garder la cascade ?

Shunrei (le regardant partir) : Oui, Vieux Maître, si je peux dire ça comme ça … Garder la cascade ?

Au Sanctuaire, Dans les arènes,

Tous : Pourquoi on est tous réunis ? Pfff ! Encore un truc chiant !

Sion : Voilà, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une excursion tous ensemble ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Z'êtes contents, hein ?

Tous : … J'AI AUTREUH CHOSEUH A FAIRE !

Sion (vexé) : Mû ! A toi l'honneur !

Mû (fortement en colère ! Dans la partie Hadès, même Sion n'a pas l'air rassuré ! ) : OBEISSEZ A MON VENERE MAITREUH SION SINON STARDUST REVOLUTION A L'APPUI !

Tous (ne voulant pas risquer leur peau !) : TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX, MU !

Laure : On va où ?

Sion : Chez Hadès ! Shun ?

Shun : Non, je ne veux pas (Accélérant le débit de sa voix avant d'être possédé de nouveau !) être possédé par ce méchant vilain sadique qui veut faire des folies de mon corps alors que mon esprit est encore conscient ! … (Temps de réaction à ce qu'il dit et aux « conséquences » … pour lui, du moins !) POSSEDE-MOI !

Tous : … Shun ?

A ce moment, Shun releva la tête et eut un sourire pervers, ses cheveux devenant bruns.

Tous : Oh, oh !

Hadès (dont les Spectres ont senti sa présence et entrent à leur tour dans les arènes) : S'lut tout le monde !

Tous (s'éloignant ! Pur réflexe !) : …

Hadès (agacé) : Ca va ! Vous allez pas prendre la fuite parce que je suis là quand même ?

Mû/Sion (retenant tout le Sanctuaire à eux tous seuls ! Trop forts !) : Apparemment, oui !

Hadès : Bon, on va régler ça simplement !

Athéna (titubant et manquant de peu de se vautrer !) : Hé, tonton !

Tous : Encore bourrée !

Hadès : Kwa ? Comment ça … ENCORE BOURREE ? J'ai pas réussi à conquérir le monde à cause d'une ALCOOLIQUE NOTOIRE !

Sion (après avoir ramené Athéna chez elle par télékinésie et toussotant !) : Nous sommes censés partir aux Enfers rejoindre les spectres et nous lier d'amitié avec eux !

Hadès (ruminant) : Quelle cruche ! Au moins, on ne la supportera pas ! (Regardant le « troupeau » !) C'est tant mieux ! Niarck, niarck !

Flo : C'est moi ou c'est un pervers sadique et ses chevaliers sont à loger à la même enseigne ? … Laure ?

Laure (yeux brillants) : OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Hadès (se voyant une alliée !) : ALLOOOOOOOONS-YYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Les autres (sentant le « piège ») : NAAAAAAAAAAN !

Spectres : Maître Hadès ! Qui nous dit s'ils sont dignes de confiance !

Tous (fortement ironiques) : C'est vrai que c'est souvent qu'on veut conquérir le monde, genre Minus et Cortex !

Spectres : Une boulette et ça nous tombe toujours dans la gueule ! Vous pouvez causer avec l'alcoolo !

Chevaliers : Et vous alors ? Avec le pervers de service ?

Hadès : … Faisons un test ! AMENEZ LES ZOMBIES !

Zombies : Manger … Chair fraîche …

Tous : Gneuh ?

Laure : Ce sont pas ceux qui …

Flo : … se sont faits « dératiser » la gueule par Jabu ! Vi, vi !

Jabu : Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Seiya : Pfff !

Jabu : … PAR LE GALOP DE LA LICORNE ! Oups !

Seiya : TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Jabu : C'est ça !

En effet, sous le soi-disant principe d'éliminer les zombies, Jabu les envoya … directement sur Seiya !

Seiya (envoyant valsé les zombies en un coup !) : ENFOIRE !

Jabu : J'EN AI AUTANT A TON SERVICE !

Tous (les voyant en train de se battre et prenant les paris !) : C'est reparti !

Hadès (constatant qu'il ne reste plus rien de ses zombies !) : C'EST QUOI CA ? TROP FACILE ! HE ! SION, MASQUE DE MORT, APHRODITE, SAGA, SHURA ET CAMUS !

Les susmentionnés (ne bougeant pas d'un iota !) : …

Sion : J'ai récupéré mon titre de Grand Pope, mon Dokho mamour d'antan … pas le nain de jardin de 243 ans ! (Laure : 'Manquait juste le bonnet rouge et la panoplie était complète !) J'veux en profiter UN MINIMUM !

Dokho (arrivant bien à propos !) : HADES EST LA !

Hadès : Je passais juste rendre visite !

Dokho : … LES SPECTRES AUSSI !

Les spectres (ironiques à souhait !) : On sait !

Les autres (haussant les épaules) : Une idée tordue d'un dieu malade, psychopathe entre autres !

Hadès : Roooh, vous me flattez !

Tous : …

Dokho (vexé à mort) : Si vous êtes au courant de tout, j'me casse !

Sion (dans son trip « dragonnesque » !) : DOKHO !

Dokho (avec un soi-disant Grand Pope responsable lui collant aux basques !) : …

Hadès (constatant les « dégâts ») : Et les autres ?

Masque de Mort : On a beau faire, les chevaliers d'Athéna sont toujours les plus forts … Saleté d'auteur !

Aphrodite (« un peu » agacé !) : Ras le cul, là ! A chaque fois, c'est mon rosier qui morfle !

Saga (télé maniaque) : Foutez-moi la paix ! 'Y a ma série dans une heure !

Shura : A force de mettre du sang dessus, MA Excalibur chérie ne va plus couper après !

Camus : Il fait trop chaud en Grèce ! J'retourne en Sibérie !

Hadès : … VOUS NE VOULEZ PLUS LA VIE ETERNELLE ?

Les six concernés : ON NE L'A JAMAIS VOULU ! SI C'EST POUR DEVENIR AUSSI BAKAS QUE LES DIEUX, NON MERCI !

Hadès : RHADAMANTHE !

Rhadamanthe : Je joue plus les vides ordures, moa ! La dernière fois, je me suis fait un torticolis en balançant Masque de Mort et Aphrodite ! (Matant ces derniers) Ils sont trop mimis en plus ! C'est vraiment du gâchis !

Pandore : RHADAMANTHE ! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU PARLES A SA MAJESTE HADES ?

Rhadamanthe : Ecoutes, chérie, je suis au boulot, là ! C'est pas parce qu'on a tiré un coup comme ça pour passer le temps qu'il faut que tu me casses les pieds !

Pandore : MAIS ENFIN !

Rhadamanthe : Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, non ? J't'avais bien averti, non ?

Pandore : Mais …

Rhadamanthe (lassé) : Retourne en Enfer, tu m'fatigues !

S'ensuivit une Pandore obéissante qui … retourna en Enfer !

Tous (même les Spectres !) : « CHERIE » ? « TIRER UN COUP POUR PASSER LE TEMPS » ?

Rhadamanthe : Vous n'allez quand même pas vous y mettre ?

Ikki : Elle était pas sensée te mener à la baguette ? Genre « court-jus », si tu n'obéis pas ?

Rhadamanthe (avec le rictus de circonstance !) : On a eu une petite « discussion » à ce sujet ! Tu veux qu'on ait la même, peut-être ?

Ikki : Touche-moi et j'te crame !

Tous : … Quel couple !

Ikki/Rhadamanthe : ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE ! (Se rendant compte de leur synchronisme parfait !) ARRETE DE REPETER CE QUE JE DIS !

Hadès (excédé !) : SUFFIT ! LES SPECTRES !

Chaque spectre prit à partie « son » chevalier avec qui il avait eu des … différends ! Des discussions multiples commencèrent !

Niobé (de la constellation de Deep, l'étoile terrestre obscure) : Je vais …

Aldébaran (l'assommant sans préavis !) : Ca, c'est pour la dernière fois ! Il m'a tué, ce con ! Des objections ?

Tous (mains levées en signe de paix !) : Pas de problème !

Aldébaran : En plus, sa putain d'odeur est restée pendant un bon moment sur mon armure … heureusement que c'était plus qu'une petite dose !

Niobé (se relevant en se passant la main sur son nez cassé qui pisse le sang ! ; Flo : Grâce à Vincent … J'ai appris que, quand on se casse le nez, du sang gicle … à flots ! Laure (chibi !) : Moa ossi, j'te l'ai dit !) : Tu pouvais pas rester mort, bon sang ! BRUTE !

Aldébaran : PUANTEUR SUR PATTES !

Les vieilles rancunes ont vraiment la peau dure !

Du côté des Gémeaux,

Saga : Rends-moi mon armure ! CHOURAVEUR !

Canon : Si t'avais pas crevé comme un con, je l'aurai pas récupéré ! ELLE EST A MOA !

Saga : NAN ! NA MOA !

Imaginez deux chibis voulant s'asseoir sur une urne et ne pouvant pas … trop petits !

Milo : CAAANOOON ! Ca va pas recommencer, dis-moi ?

Canon (docile !) : Non, non, que vas-tu imaginer !

Saga : Et on sent Milo qui ne veut pas du tout recommencer ses « tests » de l'Aiguille Ecarlate … voire Antarès, carrément !

Tous : … « TESTS » ?

Milo (s'expliquant !) : Tester les points du corps qui font le plus ou moins souffrir ! Niarck, niarck !

Masque de Mort : C'était pas moi le sadique à l'origine ?

Laure : Je connais un Scorpion qui l'est plus que toi !

Flo : MAIEUH !

Tous : …

Milo (matant Canon … Pire que Frankenstein !) : … MON cobaye !

Saga (prêt à tout pour récupérer son armure et se débarrasser de son frère « mal » aimé !) : J'te le donne !

Canon : … Je peux en placer une ?

Milo/Saga : NOOOOOOOON !

Masque de Mort : HE SHAKA !

Shaka (qui « adore » se faire interpeller comme ça !) : Oui, Masque de Mort !

Masque de Mort : MON P'TIT PERE, T'AS INTERET A REPARER MON TEMPLE ! LES FRAIS SONT A TA CHARGE !

Shaka (qui sent la moutarde lui monter au nez !) : Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

Masque de Mort : TU M'AS LAISSE DES RESTES !

Shaka : … Des « restes » ?

Masque de Mort : Je ne suis pas le guide touristique de la côte de Yomotsu Hira ! Bouddha squatte mon jacuzzi et les morts se croient chez eux … ILS VEULENT PLUS ALLER EN ENFER !

Aiolia : SAGA ! C'était quoi cette boule d'énergie passant au-dessus de chez moi ? J'croyais que c'était une comète !

Saga : J'voulais la tête à Shaka qui protégeait la maison du Cancer !

Shaka : Ca a planté ! Ch'uis pas Kanon, moa !

Kanon : Ca a commencé avec le Cap Sounion …

Laure : … Récurrent comme évènement !

Kanon (imperturbable !) : Ca a continué avec la boule d'énergie passant de la maison des Gémeaux à la maison du Grand Pope ! (S'y croyant !) JE SUIS IMMORTEL !

Masque de Mort (l'assommant d'office !) : PROTEGER MA MAISON ? 'Y A DES SQUATTEURS ! J'FAIS COMMENT, MOA, POUR TUER DES MORTS, UN DIEU ET ME DEBARRASSER D'UNE PARTIE DE L'ENFER, HEIN ?

Tous (Le retour de Questions pour un champion !) : …

Flo : Un exorciste !

Laure : Tuer Masque de Mort !

Canon : Ch'uis pour !

Flo : C'est censé régler le problème ?

Sion : Mais, Dokho, tout le monde te respecte ici !

Dokho : Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ! Tout le monde me prend pour un vieux sénile ! Y a que ce (Regard en biais à Shiryu) crétin pour m'écouter !

Shiryu : Mais, maîtreuh !

Dokho (l'envoyant valser !) : PAR LES CENT DRAGONS DE ROZAN ! (Se rendant compte de la boulette !) J'ai fait dégager le seul qui m'écoutait ! MERDEUH !

Sion : Mais … moi, je t'écoute !

Le moment de sentimentalité fut coupé par …

Laure : SIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! (Bavant !) Kawai ! Le retour du choupi ! C'est pas Saga qui aura ta peau, cette fois !

Sion : Merci de me le rappeler ! (Voyant Dokho partir, irrémédiablement vexé !) DO-CHAN !

Masque de Mort : On dirait une partouze !

Mû : J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

Myu du Papillon de l'étoile terrestre féerique : Tu en redemandes, mon chou ?

Masque de Mort : Mon … chou ? MON TEMPLE EST EN PLUS DEVENU UNE MAISON DE PASSE !

Myu : A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai utilisé ma psychokinésie pour bloquer son corps ?

Mû (la vierge effarouchée !) : KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Spectres (qui le connaissent plutôt bien et sont habitués à ses frasques !) : Déduction logique ? Mieux en profiter !

Myu (petit cœur !) : BINGO !

Mû (rancunier !) : Tu veux la rejouer toupie infernale … et finir attraction dans une fête foraine ?

Laure : Elle est pas mal sa forme définitive quand même !

Mû : Je ne te le fais pas dire ! (Se mettant la main devant la bouche !) Euh … J'ai mon temple de Jamir qui a besoin de réparations ! J'me sauve !

Myu (le poursuivant !) : MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Aiolia : VER DE TERRE ! LIMACE !

Laïmi de l'étoile terrestre cachée de Worm : SALE MATOU ! SAC A PUCES !

Aphrodite (constatant !) : Un ver de terre à tentacules multiples avec des yeux ? Quelle horreur !

Tous : Vous étiez du même côté !

Aphrodite (à la Roselyn Bachelot ! Vive Les Guignols !) : Ah bon ?

Shaka : ET MA MAISON ALORS ? VOUS Y PENSEZ !

Spectres : C'est bizarre ! Y a une ou deux bricoles qu'on a pas compris !

Shura : Une ou deux ? Seulement ?

Laue : Vous n'étiez pas sensés faire la paix avec eux ?

Tous : … Ah … Peut-être !

Cyclope de l'étoile terrestre violente : N'empêche que Saga était Cube !

Les autres Spectres (réunion en concile !) : Cube n'était donc pas Cube ou Cube était Cube pour devenir Saga ?

Cyclope : … Laissez tomber !

Les chevaliers d'Athéna : Ils sont bêtes ou quoi ?

Rhadamanthe : Vous croyez que c'est mieux de faire dans le suicide ?

Shaka : JE SUIS UN DIEU ! J'FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

Shura : Ca y est ! Il a pété un boulon !

Shaka : Monsieur « Je veux abréger les souffrances à coup d'Excalibur dans la figure » … TU PEUX PARLER !

Hadès (se demandant dans quelle galère il a atterri !) : STOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Tous (arrêtant de suite !) : Vi ?

Hadès (téléportant tout le monde dans son château terrestre !) : Aaaaah ! On va enfin pouvoir discuter !

Crapaud (qui était resté au château et lui cirant les bottes !) : Maîtreuh Hadès !

Laure : SALETE DE CRAPAUD QUI A TUE CAMUS !

Camus : Ah … C'est vrai ! Il m'a tué ! Oh ! On peut passer l'éponge, non ?

Laure : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Crapaud : O'SCOURS !

Flo : Vive les vieux leitmotivs ! (Se recevant le regard qui tue et constatant que Laure piétinait allègrement, sans le moindre remord, le Spectre !) Je t'en prie, continue !

Seiya : C'est là qu'on a failli faire sa fête à Rhadamanthe !

Shiryu/Hyoga : … J'ai pas ce souvenir !

Rhadamanthe (à Seiya) : Hé ! C'est de moi que tu causes, le nain ?

Seiya (« perdurant » dans son trip !) : S'il n'y avait pas eu les « chiens chiens à mémère » …

Spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe (se sentant « un peu » visés !) : … « Chiens chiens à mémère » ?

Valentine de la Harpie de l'étoile céleste de la Lamentation, Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile céleste triomphante, Gordon du Minotaure de l'étoile de l'emprisonnement, Queen de la Mandragore de l'étoile céleste démoniaque : C'EST SURTOUT DE NOUS QU'IL CAUSE !

Seiya : Tiens ? V'là la Furie …

Valentine de la Harpie de l'étoile céleste de la Lamentation : HARPIE, TOCARD !

Seiya : … le Basilic … T'aurais pas trop vu Harry Potter, toi ?

Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile céleste triomphante : TU REVERRAS TES REFERENCES CULTURELLES, PAUVRE TACHE !

Seiya : … Flash Gordon …

Gordon du Minotaure de l'étoile de l'emprisonnement : JE SENS QU'IL VA Y AVOIR UNE AME DE CHEVALIER DE BRONZE QUI VA VISITER LES ENFERS SANS SON CORPS !

Seiya : … et Queen ! (Chantant !) « We will rock you » !

Queen de la Mandragore de l'étoile céleste démoniaque (retenu par ses … « collègues » !) : J'VAIS LE TUER ! LAISSEZ-LE-MOI !

Hadès (voix froide !) : Ne « cassez » pas mon château !

Sion : Je crois que c'est trop tard !

Un éboulement projeta tout le petit monde par les escaliers, dans un roulé boulé … d'enfer ! Lol !

A Suivre … 


	6. Les Enfers 2 Visite guidée non avert

LES ENFERS 2 : VISITE GUIDEE … NON AVERTIS DES RISQUES S'ABSTENIR !

ENORME GOMEN NASAI POUR LE GROS, GROS RETARD ! Entre l'une et ses exam's, tandis que l'autre recherche du boulot … Bref ! Un p'tit cadeau pour Noël, le Nouvel An … et patati, et patata ! Lol !

Aux Enfers,

Laure : Aieuh ! C'est pas confortable !

Flo : J'te le fais pas dire ! Mon pauvre dos !

Les autres (ou plutôt le tas de bras et de jambes qui ont amorti leurs chutes !) : QU'EST-CE QU'ON DEVRAIT DIRE ?

Hadès : Comme tout le monde est invité, même pas besoin de découvrir le huitième sens ou de mourir … pratique, hein ?

Tous : … Plutôt !

Un peu plus tard … le temps que tout le monde remette sa colonne vertébrale en place avec deux, trois craquements par-ci, par-là !

Hadès (tout sourire !) : Bienvenue chez moi ! Vous aimez ?

Le paysage actuel se résumait à de la caillasse, de la caillasse et de la caillasse ... L' « idéal » pour …

Seiya : On pourrait même venir ici en vacances d'été !

Tous (bug du système cérébral !) : … Deux … mois … entiers ?!?

Hadès (organisant sa deuxième orgie du Sanctuaire alors qu'il n'a même pas commencé la première ! Prévoyant, le bonhomme !) : Vous passerez l'été ici alors.

Les Spectres : Seigneur Hadès, on avait pas prévu d'aller en Côte d'Azur ?

Hadès : Bah, ça attendra l'an prochain !

Les Spectres : Si on finit pas en dépression avant !

Les « Sanctuaristes » (en un grondement sourd) : Seiya …

Seiya : J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Tous s'apprêtèrent à le frapper copieusement quand …

Hadès (aura noire) : Vous voulez pas profiter de l'été ici ? C'est ça ?

Tous : Si, si, bien sûr, ce sera un plaisir ! (Pour eux-mêmes) « Profiter » … Il en a de bonnes !

Hadès : Ah, je suis soulagé, vous m'avez fait peur un moment.

Tous (pour eux-mêmes) : C'est pourtant nous qui devrions avoir peur !

Hadès (ne perdant pas une miette de son enthousiasme !) : Suivez le guide ! Nous allons commencer par …

Les Spectres (suivant sans piper mot et écoutant avec la plus grande attention … même s'ils connaissent déjà par cœur !) : …

Les « Sanctuaristes » (faisant un minimum attention de ne pas marcher sur des âmes errantes !) : …

Un peu plus loin,

Charon de l'étoile interstellaire Achéron (le seul qui n'est pas au courant !) : C'EST QUOI TOUS CES VIVANTS ? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ EN VISITE TOURISTIQUE OU QUOI ?

Tous : Ben, c'est le cas !

Charon (éructant !) : VOUS ALLEZ ME DEGAGER D'ICI !

Hadès : Ca va, Charon, ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. J'ai invité tout ce petit monde donc, tu peux nous laisser passer !

Charon : … Z'êtes qui ?

Tous (s'éloignant prudemment !) : …

Hadès (rictus et veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe ; Flo (bavant) : … Sanzo : Ca faisait longtemps !) : Je suis Hadès … tu sais … ton seigneur et maître … qui pourrait te faire écarteler (Eloignement encore plus prononcé des autres protagonistes !) … crucifier (Toujours !) … pendre (A jamais ! Lol !) entre autres !

Charon : Sa Majesté Hadès ne passe pas par là … Elle a son entrée privée !

Hadès (avouant enfin !) : … J'ai paumé la clé de la porte !

Charon : Ben voyons et moi, je suis la déesse Athéna aussi ! N'empêches que c'est une obole par personne !

PAF ! PLOUF ! Charon finit son envolée au milieu du lac.

Hadès (remettant sa manche en place) : On ne trouve pas de bon personnel de nos jours …

Les Spectres (vexés) : Merci !

Hadès (se tournant) : Approchez-vous enfin ! Maintenant, vous pouvez embarquer ! Je suis navré pour ce petit dérangement. (Se mettant au gouvernail) Ca ne se reproduira plus !

PAF ! BOUM !

A ce moment, Charon, qui avait tenté de remonter, se prit un coup de rame involontaire cette fois et refit un vol plané jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Tous (ayant assisté – Impuissants ? Ou se voulant comme tels ! – au deuxième vol inaugural de Charon !) : On en doute pas !

Au Château du Jugement … Dernier …

Tous (s'éloignant de Seiya !) : …

Seiya : Ca va me poursuivre longtemps cette histoire de pets, hein ?

Tous : On sait jamais avec toi ! T'aurais peut-être voulu fêter ton deuxième passage aux Enfers !

Seiya : … (Cherchant dans les 108 spectres !) C'est pas à Rune de faire la visite ?

Rune de Balrog de l'étoile céleste du talent : Je ne suis que le remplaçant de Monseigneur Minos.

Minos : Justement, tu vas garder le poste pendant un « petit moment ».

Rune (toutou servile !) : Oui, Monseigneur Minos !

Minos : Et moi, j'me la coule douce !

Flo : Rhadamanthe et Eaque ne sont pas aussi des Juges ? (Regards meurtriers des deux concernés) … A l'origine … Oh, ce que j'en dis !

Laure (n'aimant pas vraiment que son Rune m'amour soit exploité !) : Et Hadès dit rien ?

Hadès (prenant Rune à part … Et c'est pas dans le sens littéral ! Lol !) : Tu pourrais me prêter ton fouet, Rune ?

Rune (hésitant … Va savoir par où il va passer ! Hem ! No comment !): Euh … Je …

Tous : …

Seiya (de même) : Dis-moi, ça paye bien, juge des Enfers par intérim ? J'y pense … Balrog … T'aurais pas trop vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux, toi ?

Rune : SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les « Sanctuaristes » : La « mauvaise » influence de la télé !

Saga (adulte !) : T'es privé de télé pendant deux semaines, Seiya !

Seiya (adolescent !) : C'est pas justeuh ! J'vais lui péter son temple !

Saga : J'ai entendu … Tu veux pas que ce soit un mois ?

Seiya : Messant !

Tous : Dire que c'est le héros !

Marchino : MAITREUH RUNEUH ! ZETES DE RETOUR ! JE M'EN SORS PLUS AVEC TOUTES CES AMES ! Y EEEEEEEEEEEEEN AAAAAAAA TROOOOOOOOOOOP !

Rune (sortant le fouet mentionné plus haut sous les yeux plein d'étoiles d'Hadès) : Marchino, il va falloir que je reprenne toutes tes conneries … (Il s'emporte, là ! Marre, je le comprends !)

Marchino : Puisque vous gueuliez, j'ai cru que moi aussi …

Rune (corrigeant !) : M'exprimer à haute voix !

Hadès : Rune, sois plus courtois !

Rune (calmé net) : Oui, Votre Majesté Hadès.

Hadès : ... Tu veux toujours pas me prêter ton fouet ?

Rune : … Non, Votre Majesté Hadès.

Hadès : J'aurai essayé alors !

Canon (racontant sa « blague » qui se veut drôle ! … Bref !) : Je vous l'ai pas racontée ? J'ai fait croire à Rune qu'il avait décapité Hadès à la place de Shun. La tête était en fait son casque, il lui a tapé la discute … et il a frisé la crise cardiaque ! C'est marrant, non ?

Tous : … Où il a péché son humour, lui ?

Canon : Je l'ai péché au Cap Sounion.

Tous : … Oups !

Saga ('L'a honte ! 'L'est mortifié !) : … Privé de télé toi aussi ! Surtout les films d'horreur !

Canon : NAN ! C'EST PAS JUSTE ! TOUT CA PARCE QUE T'ES L'AINE !

Saga : C'est comme ça alors tu fais avec !

Canon (à Seiya) : J't'aiderai à péter son temple !

Seiya : OUAIS !

Saga : …

Tous : Quelle autorité !

Face à Cerbère,

Cerbère : GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Les « Sanctuaristes » contemplaient Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers, l'un des douze travaux d'Heraclès, celui qui n'avait jamais laissé s'échapper une seule âme … les Spectres n'étaient pas peu fiers ! Pour une fois que quelque chose tournait rond chez eux quand …

Seiya : Oh, le toutou ! Gentil, le chienchien ! Tiens, un susucre !

Tous : Va savoir depuis quand il l'a dans sa poche !

Cerbère (pas dégoûté le moins du monde et prenant ledit susucre avec délicatesse malgré l'énormité de ses trois gueules !) : Wouf ! Wouf !

Les Spectres (« contemplant » Cerbère qui faisait fête à Seiya) : Quelle déchéance ! … Pourra-t-on tomber plus bas ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre au grand désespoir des Spectres qui se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient parlé trop vite !

Pharaon du Sphinx de l'étoile céleste de la bête (même cas que Charon … La Poste qui a eu des problèmes avec les convocations … ou Hadès qui oublie des spectres ! 108, ça en fait quand même ! Lol !) : QU'EST-CE QUE J'Y PEUX SI L'AME DE TA CHERE EURYDICE A FINALEMENT PU REJOINDRE LES CHAMPS ELYSEES EN TE DISANT DE CONTINUER A VIVRE ? CA SUFFIT PAS QU'ON SOIT VOISINS PEUT-ETRE !

Orphée de la lyre : C'EST TA FAUTE CE QUI EST ARRIVE !

Pharaon : CA VA ETRE MA FAUTE SI LA-BAS ELLE A TROUVE SON AME-SŒUR QUI EST MIEUX POUR ELLE QUE TOI ! C'EST MA FAUTE SI CE N'EST PAS TOI SON AME-SŒUR, PEUT-ETRE ?

Minos : Les gars, 'y a quand même Sa Majesté Hadès !

Hadès (déjà installé) : Chuteuh, Minos ! Je veux suivre la suite de mon roman feuilleton !

Tous (de même) : Puisqu'il faut y passer … ils nous ont même pas vus … pourtant on est assez nombreux quand même !

Pharaon (sourire goguenard) : C'est vrai que pour trouver pire que toi, il aurait fallu faire fort !

Seiya : C'était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers du Sanctuaire !

Tous : Chuteuh, Seiya !

Seiya (boudant) : …

Orphée : Je suis le meilleur musicien !

Pharaon (commençant à partir) : Il faut bien un domaine dans lequel tu sois doué à défaut d'autre chose !

Orphée (le retenant par le bras) : Quoi ?

Brusquement attrapé par les boucles de ses cheveux, Orphée ne put que recevoir un baiser fougueux, auquel il répondit, soi-disant malgré lui !

Hadès : J'avais deviné que ça se finissait comme ça !

Pharaon/Orphée (respectant une distance de sécurité de cinq mètres l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre !) : Votre Majesté !

Hadès : Vous voulez bien jouer un morceau en duo (Papillonnant des yeux) … pour moi et mes invités ? (Les invités passent après … Les dieux et la politesse …)

Pharaon/Orphée (se rendant compte enfin du monde agglutiné !) : Oui, Votre Majesté.

Chacun prit son instrument mais, troublés par de récents évènements, ils jouèrent … comme des casseroles. La cacophonie totale !

Seiya : On dirait Sorrente quand Julian le fixe … Vous croyez qu'il y a un rapport ?

Tous : Euh … Tant que c'est pas Athéna qui chante !

Seiya : Saaaaaoooooorrrrrriiiiiiii ….

Tous : Ouf !

Hadès : C'était … original ! Continuez comme ça ! (Pour lui-même) Je comprendrai jamais rien à la musique avant-gardiste !

Tous s'éloignèrent alors, remerciant du « morceau » et tendirent néanmoins l'oreille …

Après quelques raclements de gorge gênés,

Orphée : Alors, je suis doué que pour la musique ?

Pharaon : Il faut un deuxième test … plus poussé !

… pour mieux accélérer le pas !

Après quelques instants de réflexion,

Hadès : Décidément, j'ai oublié beaucoup de monde … Tu es … Tu es …

Golem de l'étoile céleste de la cible (se voulant accommodant) : Golem de l'étoile céleste de la cible, Votre Majesté.

Encore quelques instants de réflexion,

Hadès : Vraiment, j'connais pas … Désolé !

Golem : …

Hyoga : On sait enfin comment il s'appelle …

Canon : C'est pas d'un intérêt plus que ça mais, bon !

Shiryu (se cachant comme il peut !) : Dire que la dernière fois, il a fini sous ses propres rochers à cause de moi !

Les autres : …

Dans la troisième prison,

Hadès : Encore un inconnu !

Etoile de la défaite : …

Canon : Celui-là a eu le temps de nous dire qui il était ! (Temps de silence) Euh … (A Hyoga et Shiryu) Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

Hyoga : Pas la moindre idée !

Shiryu : Navré mais, ça me revient pas !

Etoile de la défaite : …

Les autres : …

A la quatrième prison de la mare obscure,

Canon : Là, je sais … Le radeau de la Méduse !

Hyoga/Shiryu (ses compagnons d'infortune !) : …

Saga (soupir) : J'ai compris … je ne te traîne plus de force aux musées !

Canon : … C'est toujours ça de gagné !

Phlégyas du Lycaon de l'étoile céleste de la punition (se tournant en reconnaissant la voix de ses cauchemars, pointant Canon et Saga de l'index avant de hurler et de prendre la fuite !) : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ILS L'ONT CLONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! (Si ça pouvait être vrai ! Lol !)

Les Spectres (soupir de dépit) : Phlégyas …

Les « Sanctuaristes » (idem) : Canon …

Canon (seul rescapé ! Lol !) : … Pour une fois que je disais rien (Grimaçant) … par contre, la suite …

Minos du Griffon de l'étoile céleste de la valeur et Eaque de Garuda de l'étoile céleste de la supériorité (Les super potes, bras dessus, dessous !) : C'est là qu'on a rencontré Canon … le peu qu'en avait dit Rhadamanthe … C'était suspect …

Canon (se disant que cette « partie » serait moins invivable qu'il le pensait) : Quoi ?

Minos : Il a juste dit « C'est un chevalier d'or ». (Sarcastique à mort) On l'aurait jamais deviné tous seuls ! Par contre, la danse, c'est pas son truc !

Canon (prêt à répliquer !) : …

Rhadamanthe (coupant court) : La ferme, Minos ! Tu crois que t'es mieux, Eaque, en train d'inaugurer ton premier baptême de l'air avec Ikki ? La sale gueule que tu as tirée quand il a été convoqué par Sa Majesté Hadès.

Eaque : Normalement, c'est « Premier arrivé, premier servi » !

Ikki (ne pensant pas qu'il serait un jour un menu !) : …

Hadès : C'est mon frère, enfin !

Tous : Comme si ça allait l'arrêter !

Hadès : J'ai un grand sens de la famille !

Tous : Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

Ikki : Va dire ça à ta nièce !

Hadès (refroidi) : … Pas à ce point quand même !

Rhadamanthe (imperturbable) : … T'as bien cru qu'il allait te filer sous le nez, hein ?

Eaque : Tu t'es bien gardé de nous dire qu'il était si mignon, le Canon ?

Les deux Juges se jaugèrent du regard, tandis que le troisième bâillait allègrement.

Rhadamanthe : Tu prends le Phénix et moi, le Gémeau-Dragon des Mers. Ca roule ?

Eaque : Impeccable !

Canon/Ikki (sous les bras de leurs … propriétaires !) : …

Hadès : C'est bien de maintenir une bonne entente avec les chevaliers d'Athéna, mes Juges !

Tous : Une … bonne entente ? Il y croit pas lui-même !

Ikki : Et c'est peu après que j'ai eu droit à la visite touristique du Cocyte … dont je me serai bien passé d'ailleurs !

Eaque : Pauvre Ikki martyrisé et traumatisé ! (Histoire de !) Je vais te consoler ! (Histoire de ! – Bis !)

Ikki : …

Valentine : Aaaah ! Le Cocyte : Dire que c'est là que j'ai pu profiter de mon petit Seiya !

Tous : Mon … petit … Seiya ?

Valentine (pas perturbé le moins du monde, contrairement aux autres !) : Au Cocyte, enfin ! Vous croyez pas que l'on s'est contenté de se battre pour l'armure de la pouf' ?

Tous : Ben si !

Hadès : Mais … Athéna ?

Seiya : C'est ma déesse et je la vénère, c'est tout !

Tous (qui croyait mordicus qu'il en était amoureux alors que c'est juste un fanatique … Quelle méprise ! Lol !) : … Mais … Un homme ? Entre Shina, Marine et Miho …

Seiya (raisons à l'appui) : Trop brutale, mon maître et ma meilleure amie !

Tous : 'Y a d'autres femmes quand même !

Seiya : Pas à mon goût !

Valentine : Bienvenue chez moi !

Tous : …

Dans le temple d'Hadès,

Hadès : C'était marrant ! Athéna qui s'agenouillait devant moi. Dommage que j'avais pas d'appareil photo sur moi !

Tous : Marrant ?

Hadès (reprenant) : J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me … (Puisqu'on est en rating M, la suite est bien évidemment « tailler une pipe » … Ca va sans dire ! Lol !)

Tous : On veut pas savoir la suite ! (Trop taaaard !)

Hadès : Sans oublier que son sang m'a giclé dessus … Pendant que si elle m'avait …

Les Spectres (couvrant les mots fatidiques … Honneur oblige !) : LALALALALALALALA !

Hadès : … C'est moi qui lui aurai …

Les Spectres (REcouvrant les mots fatidiques !) : LALALALALALALALA !

Hadès : Que vous vouliez chanter, passe encore mais, vous coupez mes phrases là !

Les « Sanctuaristes » (bouchant les trous !) : « Taillé une pipe » (Bis !) et « giclé à la gueule » !

Hadès : C'est ça ! Ils ont bien suivi !

Les Spectres (au fond du trou !) : …

Hadès : En plus, son sang a fait revenir La Prude …

Tous : Shun est prude ? C'est pas l'impression qu'on a eue !

Hadès : Comparé à moi bien sûr !

Tous : … Nous sommes tous des anges de vertu alors !

Hadès (continuant sa visite) : Voici le mur des Lamentations … enfin, ce qu'il en reste ! J'attends toujours le remboursement de l'assurance !

Tous (entre eux) : Il faudrait déjà que l'expert puisse venir jusqu'ici !

Marchino : Maîtreuh Runeuh !

Rune : Quoi ? C'est pas le moment !

Marchino : C'est bizarre … On a une recrudescence des assureurs en ce moment !

Tous : …

L'ensemble des chevaliers d'or (petite larme d'émotion à l'œil) : Dire que notre ordre est mort ici !

Hadès : N'empêche que vous avez « cassé » le mur alors qu'il fallait juste me demander la clé de la porte dérobée !

Tous ??? Y avait une porte dérobée ?

Hadès : Evidemment ! (C'est sûr ! Lol !) … Par contre, je ne sais plus où j'ai laissé la clé ! Vous avez donc sacrifié ce qu'il restait de la chevalerie d'or pour rien … Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère ? Et puis, c'était la guerre quand même !

Tous : Heureusement qu'il le rappelle !

Rhadamanthe (au poids mort sous son bras) : C'est par là que tu as ordonné à ton armure de rejoindre Saga, non ?

Canon (suivant son raisonnement) : Si. On est donc, nous aussi, morts pour rien !

Flo (dixit !) : « Je n'espère qu'une seule chose … Faire de toi mon ami … »

Rhadamanthe : Le retour des grandes phrases mélodramatiques de Canon ! Puisque j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre la dernière fois puisqu'un crétin congénital …

Canon : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin congénital, espèce de décérébré ?

Rhadamanthe (continuant !) : … nous a envoyé sur orbite sans avertir … « Mouais … Bof … Pas satisfaisant ! »

Laure : « Mon compagnon à la mort » … Ca te convient ?

Rhadamanthe : On remplace par « à la vie et à la mort » … Je devrai pouvoir faire avec !

Canon : Trop aimable !

Hadès : Allons aux Champs Elysées !

Tous : PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Hadès : Pas vraiment !

Minos : C'était cool de tabasser les petiots mais, par contre, j'aurai pas dû ouvrir la porte … J'me suis pris une de ces déflagrations ! J'en ai encore mal au dos !

Seiya/Shun (qui a repris deux secondes le contrôle de son corps !) : COOL DE TABASSER LES PETIOTS ?!?

Queen, Gordon et Sylphide : L'inverse est pas cool du tout par contre !

Shiryu (chouinant sur Dokho) : Ch'uis désolé …

Queen, Gordon et Sylphide : Et nous alors …

Shura : EXCALIBUR POWER ! LA JUSTICE VAINCRA TOUJOURS … LA MIENNE AU MOINS !

Tous : Ca y est … Ca le reprend ! … 'Y a plusieurs justices ?

Minos (attrapant Hyoga !) : Lui au moins, il est plus doué que Canon pour la danse !

Hyoga (cherchant un moyen de fuir !) : …

Minos : C'est ta faute si j'ai explosé dans le tunnel, (Conséquence … logique ?) tu me dois au moins une faveur !

Hyoga : Une faveur ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Minos : Oh, plusieurs alors !

Hyoga (renonçant … C'est rare !) : …

Canon (cynique) : J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de me mettre au ballet. (MDR … Canon en tutu !)

Tous : Heureusement que le tunnel nous laisse passer, même si on est pas tous (Regard en biais vers Hadès) DES DIEUX OU (Regard en biais vers certains chevaliers de bronze) DES DEMI-DIEUX … (Regard en biais vers Hyoga et Seiya) 'Y en a qui ont des ailes … (Regard en biais vers Ikki) Sans oublier les favorisés !

Ikki : Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Pandore m'a donné son collier ?

Rhadamanthe : Quelle coureuse, celle-là !

Canon : … T'es bien placé pour parler !

Chez Hypnos et Thanatos,

Thanatos : A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

DEEEEEEEEEEEES IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINTRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Tous : On dirait une sirène de pompier !

Hypnos (rattrapant par le col l'hystérique qui galope dans le vide !) : Il est blond, 'faut pas trop lui en demander ! (Les stéréotypes qui tuent ! ; Flo (mode Ritsu de Fruits Basket ! Comprenne qui pourra !) : GOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN HO CHAN ! Luciole (ou Hotaru en japonais de Samurai Deeper Kyo) : Kes ki se passe ? Flo : …) Ne tue personne ici … Je te l'ai déjà dit ! 'Y a pas assez de monde sur Terre ?

Thanatos : … A distance alors ?

Hypnos : Non, pas plus, c'est pareil, c'est toujours toi qui les tues ! Je m'en occupe, va jouer de la lyre avec tes nymphes !

Thanatos (Ou comment tuer le mythe de la Mort ! ; Flo : Quand ça sera mon tour, je ferai moins la maligne ! Lol !) : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! … Tu reviens vite, Frère ?

Hypnos : Oui, j'arrive ! Ouf ! On a échappé au massacre du millénaire ! Ca se voit que c'est pas lui qui nettoie derrière !

Mû : Mais, le sacrilège de souiller ce lieu ?

Hypnos : Une histoire pour éviter de faire le ménage toutes les deux secondes. A votre avis, pourquoi on a laissé Athéna se vider de son sang dans un vase … Votre Majesté Hadès, vous ne leur aviez donc pas dit ?

Hadès : J'ai dû zapper !

Tous (entendant en même temps une lyre torturée et des voix de crécelles en fond !) : ...

Hadès : … Tu voudrais pas nous faire la visite ?

Hypnos : Bien sûr ! Nous avons ici un monument corinthien … bla, bla, bla …

Tous : Ca va dureeeeer !

Hadès : Cloîtré ici avec son blond de frère et ses nymphes du même niveau, il a pas vraiment l'occasion de discuter.

Seiya (naïf) : C'est pour ça qu'il était si … accueillant la dernière fois. Il m'a tout de suite dit où était ce que je cherchais.

Jabu : Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, on paniquait à cause de cette éclipse, alors que monsieur se baladait bien gentiment !

Seiya : J'aurai bien aimé t'y voir !

Jabu : AH OUAIS ?

Seiya : OUAIS !

Tous : Comme d'hab', très constructive et très enrichissante, leur discussion !

Thanatos (revenu au bout de trois minutes !) : Frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hypnos (coupant dans ses pérégrinations architecturales) : Je fais la visite pour tout le monde !

Thanatos (réagissant … enfin !) : LA VERMINE EST DE RETOUR ! (Son leitmotiv de retour lui aussi !) A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

Tous : VERMINE ?!?

Seiya (lui aussi … Un « petit » temps de réaction !) : IL A FAILLI TUER MA SŒUR !

Thanatos (reniflement méprisant) : Moi aussi, j'aurai une armure de demi-dieu, j'me la péterai !

Hypnos : T'es déjà un dieu !

Thanatos : … N'empêche que je les ai fait valser les demi-dieux !

Hypnos : Les plantes et le gazon ne peuvent plus en témoigner … Ils sont morts ! Il a fallu que je remplace tout … Un vrai massacre ! Sans compter Thanatos qui tue tout ce qu'il touche et qui n'est pas immortel donc, la main verte, 'faut pas y compter !

Ikki : En parlant d'immortel, heureusement que Poséidon a fait venir les armures d'or sinon c'était ma tête qui y passait puis, celle des autres donc … (Sourire sadique) du sang sur la tunique de Thanatos !

Hypnos : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! PAS LA NOTE DE PRESSING ! TOUT SAUF CA !

Tous (soupirant) : Ikki …

Sur Terre,

Julian Solo : Atchaoum !

Sorrente : Un refroidissement ! Je vais vous jouer un air pour vous réconforter !

Julian (sourire crispé) : Si tu veux !

Lui qui se voyait réchauffé et réconforté d'une autre manière … C'est pas gagné, surtout comme Sorrente joue faux !

Retour aux Champs Elysées,

Douze chevaliers d'or (craquant leurs doigts … même Aphrodite ! C'est dire l'importance de la chose !) : C'est lui qui a bousillé nos armures ? (Partant à droite !) A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

Les autres : C'est le dieu de la Mort, là ! … Hé ho ! On vous parle !

Thanatos : C'EST MON CRI, PLAGIAIRES !

Hypnos : NE METTEZ PAS DE SANG PARTOUT ! C'EST MOI QUI NETTOIE APRES !

Les autres : … Qu'ils se débrouillent !

Seiya : Bof ! Les armures d'or face aux Kamuis, c'est du pipeau !

Ayoros : DU PIPEAU ?!? T'ETAIS BIEN CONTENT QUAND ELLE ETAIT LA, MON ARMURE DU SAGITTAIRE, INGRAT !

Thanatos (montrant Seiya du doigt) : ON PEUT AUSSI PARLER DE MA SURPLIS ! EN MIETTES QU'IL ME L'A MISE !

Hypnos : Mon casque y est passé aussi … Tout le monde s'en fout …

Douze chevaliers d'or/Thanatos (repartant à gauche) : A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

Thanatos (ne lâchant quand même pas le morceau !) : PAYEZ LES DROITS D'AUTEUR AU MOINS !

Hypnos (vexé) : JE FAIS GREVE DE MENAGE ! J'ME CASSE !

Les autres : … Ils sont fatigants !

Shun (qui a encore repris le dessus sur Hadès) : J'avais fait une super sieste, je me rappelle.

Hypnos (revenant à brides abattues !) : UNE SIESTE ? C'ETAIT LE SOMMEIL SANS FIN ! Dire que ce sont ces crétins qui nous ont battus !

Hyoga (sous le bras de Minos … Très crédible !) : On est pas des crétins !

Shiryu (Et c'est pas le seul !) : Pas vrai, maître ?

Dokho (se tournant vers Sion) : Je suis obligé de lui répondre ?

Sion : Mieux vaut pas !

Dans le Temple d'Hadès,

Hypnos (à quatre pattes par terre et chouinant … La parfaite petite ménagère ! Lol !) : J'arrive pas à faire partir le sang … (Laure : La grève aura pas duré longtemps …)

Ikki : C'était sûrement au moment où mon armure a été en contact avec du sang échappé du vase !

Seiya : Au fait, pourquoi tu as encore pris le corps de Shun, puisque tu as le tien maintenant ?

Les Spectres (choqués du tutoiement) : SEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA …

Hadès (pas choqué plus que ça) : C'est plus drôle comme ça …

Flo : Un vase aspirant le sang et un cercueil …

Laure : … On dirait un vampire !

Hadès : Vous voulez voir comment je mords ?

Laure/Flo : Non merci !

Hadès (reprenant son corps … toujours dans son cercueil à la cave et remontant) : Et voilà !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le ciel s'assombrit et gronda.

Tous : C'est vraiment une bonne chose qu'il ait regagné son corps ?

Shun : Il est plus amical que la dernière fois, c'est déjà ça.

Ikki/Seiya : On a bien failli y passer … Athéna avec …

Hadès : Sans oublier les frais pour réparer ma surplis … Héphaïstos n'arrête pas d'augmenter ses prix … C'est l'inflation même chez les dieux !

Les chevaliers de bronze et d'or : ET NOUS ALORS ?

Hadès (jetant un regard à Seiya) : Ce crétin n'a même pas compris qu'il était la réincarnation de ce chevalier des Temps Mythologiques qui m'avait blessé … C'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Seiya (se chamaillant avec Jabu) : Quoi ?

Tous : … Désespérant !

Jabu : Dire qu'il a trouvé le moyen de perdre l'armure d'Athéna au moins une dizaine de fois depuis le début !

Seiya : Mais, je l'ai toujours récupérée !

Tous : … Avec pertes et fracas !

Seiya : Surtout le glaive dans la poitrine, c'est pas génial !

Hadès : … C'est pas censé l'être !

Seiya : Le pire, c'est que tout le monde m'a cru mort ! MOOOIIII !

Tous : … Quel drame !

Jabu : Ca aurait été trop beau !

Seiya : QUOI ?

Jabu : T'ES SENILE ! DIRE QU'ATHENA A PLEURE POUR TOI !

Seiya : Ah bon ? 'M'en fous !

Les « Sanctuaristes » : SEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !

Les autres : …

Shiryu : Tout a bien fini, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Laure : Une « petite » centaine de chevaliers morts … si on ne compte que la guerre sainte contre Hadès !

Flo : Des frais à rendre dingue Bill Gates … rien d'important en somme !

Shiryu (lèvre tremblotante) : MAITREUH !

Athéna (arrivant en se gamelant) : S'lut ! Vous avez fait copain-copain ?

Canon/Hyoga/Ikki : On est kidnappés !

Les Trois Juges : Mais non, on … les emprunte !

Athéna : C'est ok, alors !

Canon/Hyoga/Ikki : …

Seiya : J'vais … faire un tour chez Valentine … un moment !

Athéna : Prends ton temps !

Saga (courant après Canon et Seiya) : PAS DE TELE !

Flo : La visite se résume à Charon qui nous hait … Il a failli finir noyé puis, éventré contre une montagne ! Phlégyas a la trouille rien qu'en voyant Canon. Quant à Thanatos, il veut notre peau … C'est la Mort … malgré les apparences !

Laure : Rune s'en fout, de même que Pharaon et Orphée. Hypnos est constamment ignoré … le pauvre ! Certains Spectres sont passés à la trappe … J'ai même pas leurs noms !

Tous : Qui les a d'ailleurs ?

Athéna : Une bonne journée diplomatique comme je les aime !

Tous : …

Dernier chapitre … avec tout le monde ! Comment ça « Tout le monde ? Qui ? » ? Les personnages du Sanctuaire, d'Asgard, de Poséidon, de Hadès et des films ! Ca va être dur à gérer tout ça ! Lol !


End file.
